The Chinese Zodiacs
by ltifal
Summary: the zodiac gold saints have turn into chinese zodiacs muahaha. COMPLETE! thank you Vane-chan for profread and thanks you all readers and reviewer!
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress note : hiya!!! My first multiple chapter. Hope you all like that**

Milo : gahhh!!!! Please don't read this fic, leave here!!!! Get out!!!!!

Tifa : hey!!!!! That's not polite

Camus : shu…shu… get out from here readers get out!!!!!

Tifa : hey!!!!! _tie them up and close their mouth _that's better. Hmmm, SHUN!!!!!! COME OUT HERE NOW!!!!!!!!

Shun : _from distance_ NO!!!!

Tifa : I'll make you!!!!!!!! _go to find Shun, there a scream, drag Shun with bandage all over his head back_ read this!!!!

Shun : (&) She don't own the character, Saint Seiya is own by Masami Kurumada. She thanks her two little brother for this crazy idea and all member of Aeriopagos Saint Seiya forum that support her for the fics. And expecially for Vane who editing this fic and almost all her Saint Seiya fics

Tifa : thank you and don't curse

Shun : I'm not

Tifa : yes you did, inside your heart

Shun : …..

_Chapter one_

After the battle versus Hades, all the Gold Saints who died honourably were revived by Athena, and the Bronze Saints now live in her masion in Japan. While Athena stays in Sanctuary, putting some order there. And of course, Pope or rather Shion became her right hand, and all of the Gold Saints were told to defend their nests… I mean, temples, like they usually did. Everyday they must follow a schedule made by Shion:

8.00 - All Gold Saints must report to Athena in Athena's Temple ;

9.00 - Meeting is over. Gold Saints must go back immediately to their temples (defend the temple or do something like training!!!!!!) ;

12.00 - Lunch (please behave politely!!!!!) ;

13.00 - 1 hour for rest (sleep there but not like SHAKA!!!!) ;

14.00 - Defend the temples (Boring???!!! Yeah?? DO YOUR TRAINING!!!) ;

19.00 - Dinner (NO FOOD WAR!!! PLEASE!!!!) ;

20.00 - Free time until morning (PLEASE!!! NO GAMBLING!!!!!)

Everyday's first activity is a morning meeting ; all Gold Saints have to report what have been happening in their temples. Let's see how the morning meeting is today?

"So? Does anybody want to report anything?" said Saori as she jerks back to her seat. A gold saints just look at each other, saying nothing. A sigh coul be heard from them. "So?" asks Saori again waiting for answer.

"Pardon Athena-sama" as the aries saint walks a step toward her "but just like we said in everyday morning meetings so far... We don't have anything to report right now."

A sigh "I see that. Shion???" as the Athena looks toward the previous Pope. "Why did you make this schedule anyway? They don't have anything to report. Why do you insist on using this schedule?"

"I think that even when we have a peaceful situation right now, I must remind them that we should stay alert."

Milo moves and begins to whisper to Camus "Hell yeah, he's not the one who has to climb up here everyday."

"That's true." Said the aquarius, agree with his friend

"I hear you two!!" said Shion as he's pointing at Camus and Milo. Which being reply by a shrugs from Milo, as his friend, Camus rolls his eyes..

"ZZZzzzzz..." what?? A snore sound?? Yep it's seem Shaka asleep again… Mu give a little jerk on the virgo's shouder and whispering to make him wake up but… it's seem that was no use. Shion finally spots out the sleeping guy.. and yells his name. But still no use so he quickly move into his fighting position and give Shaka a.. "Grrrrr, Stardust Revolution!!!!!"

"Argh!!! Crystal Wall!!!!" lucky for Shaka, Mu quickly shields him.

CRASHH!!!!!

"Sensei!!!! What are you doing???!!!!"

"Zzzz…hmm? Mu? Why did you create this crystal wall?" just realizes that Mu's standing in front of him and make a wall

"Grrrrr, stupid!" said Mu as he knocks Shaka's head

"Ouch!! How could you do that to me?! Ten Bu Hou Rin!!!!" Well, because of Shaka's attack, everybody has to jump over to avoid it, and luckily someone remembers that Athena is there, so Athena is not injured.

"What the hell are you thinking, do you plan to kill Athena???!!!" (… but you are the first on who start it Shion…)

Aiolos who is carrying Athena "Shaka!!!??"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND??!!!" another angry person… oh Deathmask…

"ARGHHH, MY BEAUTY!!!" a yell from the beauty fish as he spots his hair gone messy… "RUINED!!!! WHY YOU…!!!! BLOODY ROSE!!!!" again an attack being launch

"HEY!!!!!" a spontan move from Dohko

"STOP THAT!!!! NOW!!!" Aphrodite shoots his attack towards Shaka, but Shaka can avoid it and the rose moves to the wrong target : Shura's face!!! Shura is fast enough to dodge it, but it still scratches his face.

"You wanna mess with me, don't you??!!! Excalibur!!!!"

"FREEZEEE!!!!!!!" yells the Athena who is still on Aiolos' arms

"Oh, really?? Aurora Execution!!!!!" yup that our Camus… and soon enough all of the Saints covered with ice, ehh no… well, except for Milo (he stands right beside Camus) and Aiolos (because he carries Athena, Camus wouldn't dare to … or would he? )

"Camus!!!! What are you doing, do you wanna kill all of them???!!!" said Athena furiously..

"But you said "freeze"..."

A sigh "I meant "stop", not a real freeze."

"Well, Athena-sama, let's see the good side of it: everybody stopped fighting, right?" said Milo as he grins

"Well, yes." Realises that they are really stop attacking each other then another sigh "but now they are really freezing, what should we do 'bout them?"

"Errr, don't know..." a shrugs…

"All right, today's morning meeting is over." Said Athena

"How about them?" after letting Saori down, Aiolos's pointing towards the ice statues

"Let them melt."

"But they will not melt!" a twitch from Camus

"Oh, how wonderfull…" said Athena in her very sweet voice then a yell "SO!!!??? DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP THEM!!!!"

"…Camus, it's all your fault!! I hate cold!!"

"Shut up!!" After Milo, Aiolos and Camus carve the statues to let them out (for about 2 days), everybody that had been hit by Camus' attack had cold for about 3 days. And after that they began following their usual schedule again. And now the days go by very smoothly, over and over and over … zzzzz...

"sigh… I'm bored, really bored! See? Even the writer has slept in front of her computer." Said Athena pointing to the writer, another sigh "Wait a minute!!" suddenly a light of hope… pops beyond her head "That's a nice idea, he…he…he…he…he" grins (Tifa : Saori is more and more alike to Eris now…) "Shut up, Tifa! Shion??!!!" another yell and several second later, Shion appears from the front hall and knees in front of her "Yes, Athena-sama?"

"Summon all the Gold Saints."

"Yes, Athena-sama." So after several minutes, all of the Gold Saints reach Athena's Temple. They're waiting for a while untill Saori comes out from her room and sits on her chair, as usual.

"You know? I just got a good idea to put an end to this boring situation." Said Saori as she smile evily.

The gold saints look at each other, confused, and then look at Saori in silent

"A good idea?" Shion twitches his eyesbrown and looks toward the goddess.

"Yes, that's it. You… all the Gold Saints are dismissed as Zodiac Gold Saints."

"WHATTTT ???!!!!!!" said them in unison

"Did my ears hear anything wrong??" asks Mu quite shock

"Athena-sama, you mean you fired us???" this time DM blinks his eyes in disbelieves

"Did you really do that???!!!!" comes from Saga mouth

"It can't be!!!!" said Milo panicly

"ARGHHH!!!!" a yells from Aiolos

"Wait a minute!!!!" another disbelieve scream this time from Syura.

"Bro, am I dreaming???" Aioria asks his bro

"… Should I look over that mountain again??" said Dohko calmly

"…" no comment from Camus??

"What???!!! I haven't finished with that garden." Said Aphrodite. Massive sweatdrops…

"OOOOOH MY GOSH!!!!!" another yell this time from Alderbaran

"GREAT!!!!" huh what? Shaka? Great? Another massive sweatdrops, The other gold saints look at Shaka in disbelief (Shaka should be the one really concerned about Athena, right?)

"Shaka??!!!" Mu's eyeing his best friend

"So I can meditate (sleep) and be safe from them!!" yells him then pointing to other Gold Saints

"Athena-sama!!!"

"Heyy!!! Relax!!! Who said that I fired you?!" another grins from the girl

"But you just said that…"

"I said that I dismissed you as Zodiac Gold Saint, not that I fired you!"

"Oh, we see… " said them in unison

"Mu, come here and help me with this idea." Said Saori again

"??????" confused…

Later … at Saori's masion in Japan…

"Errr, guys!!!???" Shun enters the living room with a letter in his hands.

"What's wrong, Shun?" replied Hyoga as he turns his head to Shun while still holding a joystick and playing a game.

Shiryu stops reading the newspaper and looks at Shun clamly while on the corner we can spots Ikki who is snoring on the sofa.

"I will crush you, Hyoga!!!!" yells Seiya as he move his joystik on his hand. The yell makes Hyoga to turns around again

"Oh no, you won't!!"

"Oh yeah!!!" another yell as Seiya give everyone a winning sign

"Damn!!"

"Could you all listen to me?" a sign from andromeda as he tries to make them attention to him.

"Nah, just tell me what happened." Said Shiryu

"This is a letter from Sanctuary, from Saori."

"So? Read it."

Shun rips the envelope and reads the letter ; then, with a confused face, looks at Shiryu. Sensing something was wrong, Shiryu stands up and walks towards Shun.

"Hey? What's wrong?" asks the pegasus

Shiryu says (after reading the letter) "… Saori says that we must go to Sanctuary to test something, she says that we must once again go through the twelve temple within twelve hours."

"What??!!! Is there anything going on there???!!!"

"What is happening there??" asks Shun confused

" …… I think this is serious, I gotta wake Ikki up." Hyoga walks to where Ikki sleeps, and tries to wake him up. But Ikki still sleeps, until Shun has to put a headphone on his head and let Seiya yell in a microphone. Then Ikki jumps from where he was sleeping and hits the ceiling.

"Nii-chan, are you all right??"

Still not very awake "Mama… buy the candies at that shop… it's cheaper."

Massive sweatdrops……

_To be continued_

**Authoress note : so how was it? Review please !!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress note : hiyaaa! Go to chapter two!**

Mu : DUH! GET OUT FROM HERE READERS! PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS!

Tifa : enough MU! Why did everyone have to act like this? Here read this disclaimer

Mu : NO!

Tifa : … okay then I will make you dead in the end

Mu : WHAT! THIS LADY DON'T OWN THIS THING! SAINT SEIYA OWN BY THE GREAT KURUMADA SENSEI… PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME FROM THIS CRAZY AUTHORESS!

Tifa : I'm not crazy! Thank you Mu, lets the fic begin!

**Chapter two**

At Sanctuary…Seiya and co. already stand in front of the stairs leading to Aries Temple. They see Saori there with Shion, and Saori just giggling over and over, while Shion looks very very sad.

Seiya : Saori-san, what happened here? Why did you summon us?

Saori : You… all... prfff... hihihi... must go through … hihihi, ahahahahaha!

Bronze Saints ?

Shun : What happened to her?

Shiryu : Shion? _looks at Shion_

Shion : ………

Saori : Ahahahahaha, Shion, tell… hahaha... them.

Shion : …… Athena here orders you to go through the twelve Zodiac Temples within twelve hours…… _suddenly grabs Seiya's skirt_ PLEASEE! FINISH THIS WITHIN 12 HOURS OR…

BAAM!

Shun : ARGH!

Seiya : Shion?

Shiryu : Saori-san!

Hyoga ! What are you doing?

Ikki : _really surprised and disbelieving Saori's action_

Saori : _there is a 100 T hammer in her hand_ Ops! Sorry Shion. Well, we'll see you up there. Oho..ho..ho..ho... _pulls unconcious Shion and drags him away_

After Saori and poor Shion dissapears from their sight, the Bronze Saints look at each other confused. Then they just smirk and begin climbing the stairs. The twelve zodiac fire clock begins the countdown. They reach Aries Temple in no time (of course) and are ready to enter, but suddenly they stop and see its entrance.

Seiya : What is this!

Shun : Why did Aries Temple become like this!

Hyoga : Why there's a wall in front of the entrance?

Shiryu : Eh! Where should we enter then?

Ikki : ……There's a big hole there _pointing at the big hole on the wall_

: This is the first Temple of Chinese Zodiac! Intruders are not allowed!

Seiya : What!

Shun : Chinese Zodiac!

Shiryu : Mu! It's you?

Mu : OF COURSE IT'S ME, WHO ELSE?

Hyoga : Where are you and what do you mean by this Chinese Zodiac?

Ikki : Just show yourself anyway!

Mu : NO!

Seiya : What! Why!

Hyoga : Come on, Mu! It's not funny!

Mu : COURSE IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Ikki : Grrr! Enough of that, I'm going!

Mu : … Don't come here or else…

Ikki : Bah, I already saw your attack before. You can't use the same attack twice against the same Saint.

Mu : I'M WARNING YOU!

Ikki keeps moving towards the hole, step by step and … BLAM! A light comes from it and hits Ikki. His helmet falls to the ground. Then the light dissapears.

Ikki : _dizzy_ What…what was that?

Hyoga : … Funny… usually Mu doesn't use close attacks.

Seiya : … Yup, he usually attacks at a distance.

Shiryu : …Something is wrong with this Gold Saint.

Shun : _takes Ikki's helmet from the ground and sees something strange_ Nii-chan? Did your helmet shape like this?

Ikki : What do you mean? _looks at his helmet and finds there are two motives on his helmet, which look like the front cutter-like teeth of an animal_ What the & is this?

Mu : I HAVE WARNED YOU!

Shiryu : Mu, what has happen here after all!

Mu : ……..

Seiya : Mu, come out now! Or will you feel better if all of us attack you right now!

Mu : NOO!

Shiryu : All right, then we will force you to let us in!

Mu : IF YOU DARE DO THAT...!

Hyoga : Sure we will, five against one, who do you think will win!

Mu : ……

Shiryu : MU!

Mu : … All right, I give up, step in…

All Bronze Saints go in through the hole and enter a … what we say … a nest, but still no sign of Mu, and it's too dark to see anything.

Seiya : Why is it so dark in here?

Shun : …I can't even see my own hands.

Shiryu : Errr let me close me eyes and ...

Hyoga : Bah, no need to. Ikki? Can you light the torch here?

Ikki : WHAT! I'm not a match!

Hyoga : Shun?

Shun : Nii-chan please! _making puppy eyes_

Ikki : …All right. _lights the torch_

Seiya : That's better.

Shun : Mu? Will you stop playing this game?

Mu : What? Who did you say is playing a game! The one playing games is Athena-sama!

Seiya : What!

Hyoga : Can you just come here?

Mu : NO!

Shiryu : MU! WE'LL FORCE YOU, I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I ALREADY REACHED MY LIMIT, AND I WILL NOT BE PATIENT ANYMORE!

Mu : ………

Ikki : ME TOO, MU! I'LL MAKE SHUN FIND YOU WITH HIS CHAINS!

Mu : … All right! But promise meone thing.

Seiya : Come on, Mu!

Mu : Just promise me!

Hyoga : All right, all right, what is it?

Mu : Promise me not to laugh!

Shun : Laugh!

Seiya : What!

Ikki : Ok ,ok, now will you come out?

Mu : ……Ok.

Several seconds later, a shadow comes out from behind the pillar, and the figure is really strange. There is a tail attached to his cloth, and mouse ears on his helmet, and two big front teeth also attached to his helmet. Mouse whiskers are also jointed to both sides of the helmet. The Bronze Saints are so surprised to see that, but then they look closer and …

Seiya : HOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT IS THAT! _laughing and putting his hands on his stomach_

Hyoga : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _laughs until his eyes shead tears_

Shiryu : Hoahahahaha… _falls to the ground and hits the floor for several times_

Shun : Prfff... ehahahahaha … prff... sorry, Mu. Ehhahahahaha!

Ikki : GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!

Mu : _face turns red out of angry_ RAT BITES! _runs as fast as light and bites each Bronze Saint's helmet_

Shiryu : OUCHHHH!

Seiya : HEY!

Hyoga : MU!

Shun : Argh!

Ikki : Hey, my helmet!

Mu : WANT MORE? I HAVE WARNED YOU!

Shiryu : Ok, ok, we'll stop laughing!

After several seconds finally they manage to control themselves and stop laughing at Mu.

Seiya : Actually… what has happened… prff... here Mu? _still controlling himself not to laugh_

Mu : _looks really sharply at Seiya_ ……..

Shiryu : Will you tell us?

Mu : This is because of Athena-sama… she is bored, and she told us to change our zodiac clothes into this…_sad face_

Shun : I see…

Shiryu : And you were stupid enough to obey her…

Mu : WHAT? SHE IS A GODDESS!

Ikki : …… See? I already told you that Saori could do something like this if she got bored.

Mu : _sighs_

Shiryu : Err... relax Mu, we'll go to Saori right now.

Mu : _sighs_ Thank you for understanding, but you must finish this within twelve hours.

Hyoga : Why?

Mu : If you don't, Saori said we will have to wear this forever, and she said one day she will change yours too…

Seiya : WHAT!

Ikki : THAT'S INSANE!

Shiryu : We must get through here and fast.

Hyoga : Yes, we must.

Shun : But before that …

Mu : What?

Shun : Mu, can you fix this err… helmet that you bit?

Mu : Err... sure, give me that. _takes Shun's helmet and BITES IT AGAIN_ _with his helmet's teeth!_

Shun : ARGH!

Hyoga : MU! NOT LIKE THAT!

Mu : CITT! Eh…… sorry. _fixes the helmet with his usual style_ (by glue, ehehehehe! No… it is a lie)

Hyoga : _whispers to Shun_ I think Mu really fits this style of cloth.

Shun : …

Mu : I heard that!

Hyoga : Sorry.

Mu : Here. All done, just go see Athena.

Bronze Saints : All right!

After the Bronze Saints disappear…

Mu : I hope they will do it on time or …

Tifa : ...or you will have to wear this forever!

Mu : ARGH, YOU AGAIN! (all Gold Saints had already met Tifa before at the Halloween fic)

Tifa : Ohahahahahaha! Cute thing! Let me take your photograph!

Mu : NO WAY! _runs away_

Tifa : Ooo Mu! _chasing Mu to take his photo_

To be continue 

**Authoress note : so Mu already been humiliated in here. Next Alderbaran! Review please ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress note : yup chapter three**

**Tifa : where is Alderbaran?**

**Alderbaran : please readers, someone please stop this crazy authoress _praying_**

**Tifa : hah! There you are, come here! _drag poor Alderbaran_ okay read this disclaimer!**

**Alderbaran : She don't own the character, Saint Seiya is own by Masami Kurumada. She thanks her two little brother and all member of aeriopagos saint seiya forum that support her. CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!**

**Tifa : good! oh lower your voice _not even care the beg_**

**Chapter Three**

After leaving Aries... errr, no, Mouse House... eh, Temple, the bronzies go up and up until they reach Taurus Temple... or what is supposed to be Taurus Temple.

Seiya : Errr... guys! What is supposed to be the second of chinese zodiac?

Shiryu : Err, I think … wait … er... an ox!

Hyoga : Ox? Then, it's not different from a bull.

Shiryu : Right.

Shun : So Aldebaran's cloth should not be as embarrassing as Mu's, right?

Hyoga : Right.

Aldebaran : This is the second temple…

Hyoga : We already know that! Can we go in now?

Aldebaran : NO!

Shiryu : Aldebaran! We know you are the Ox, so your cloth not so different from the Taurus one!

Aldebaran : WHO SAID THAT! YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN MY CLOTH!

Seiya : Feelings!

Shun : Errr... are there so many differences between a bull and an ox?

Hyoga : Errr... don't know.

The background changes from Taurus Temple to a school class. All Bronze Saints and Gold Saints sit on the chairs and Tifa dresses like a teacher.

Tifa : Ox and bull are not different. Ox is the same as bull. The only difference is in the usage of the words, such as a bull fighter, a farmer making an ox plough the farm etc. etc. etc.

Saints : Hm, hm. Nodding

The background changes into Taurus Temple again.

Seiya : Where did she come from?

Other Saints : smirk

Hyoga : Aldebaran! We're coming in now!

All Saints rush to Taurus Temple. After reaching its main hall, they get surprised and look around disbelieving. The place is full of rice plants. It's like a rice field.

Shiryu : What is this!

Hyoga : This is a …

Shun : ...rice field?

Aldebaran : YES IT IS !

Seiya : Aldebaran! Where the hell are you?

Alderbaran : GRRR, just don't come here!

Hyoga : Hey! We already saw Mu's cloth there!

Alderbaran : SO...?

Shun : It's ok anyway! We know about this, bull and ox are the same, so please come out?

Aldebaran : … No laughing?

Seiya : Promised!_crosses his fingers on his back_

Aldebaran : ……

They hear the sound of steps getting closer and closer. A big ox figure comes out and it really matches the rice field. It's Aldebaran, and his cloth is nearly the same as before. Just the horn is rather small, and there's something attached to his back. It's a… plough!

Seiya : Prffff… HOAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _falls down and kicks his feet on the air_

Aldebaran : YOU PROMISED NOT TO LAUGH!

Ikki : Prfff... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shiryu : …… Prfff... hehehehe...

Hyoga : EHAHAHAHAHA!

Shun : ………_trying hard not to laugh and covering his mouth_

Alderbaran : GRRRR, STOP THAT!

Seiya : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _still laughing_

The other Saints know that Aldebaran's power can terribly increase if he gets mad, so they try not to laugh as hard as they can, but Seiya keeps laughing like a mad man.

Aldebaran : MOOHHHH! I'M MAD!

Shun : Uh-oh!

Aldebaran : PLOUGH BOOMERANG! _throws his plough like a boomerang_

The plough swings like a boomerang and hits Seiya in his chest. Seiya falls down, and then the plough flies towards the others, but luckily they're still alert (not like Seiya who laughed like that), so they can avoid it. And the plough hits one pillar, and two, and three and … all the pillars in Taurus Tem… I mean, Ox Temple. So, several seconds later the ceiling starts rumbling and … collapses.

On Athena's Temple …

Saori : ARGHH! Has the second temple collapsed?

Shion : …_just awake from his unconsciousness_ What… happened? Ouch! _holds his head, then sees Athena Athena-sama_

Saori : I'll cut their sallary this month!

Shion : …… _prays_ Oh pleasee! God! Protect us from this horrible Goddess! Why has she become like this!

BAOM!

Saori : _holding her hammer again_ Just sleep there. I'm just bored anyway. smirks

Back to Tauru… Ox Temple…

Ikki : Ouch! _comes from behind the ruins_ Where? Shun!

Hyoga : Ouch! Hey Shiryu, are you all right?

Shiryu : Ouch! No!

Hyoga : Are you hurt!

Shiryu : No, I'm not, you stepped on my feet!

Hyoga : Ohh, sorry!

Ikki : SHUN?

Shun : …… _just come out from the ruins_ I'm here.

Ikki : _moves towards Shun_ Are you all right?

Shun : Yes, where is Seiya?

Ikki : Don't know, he's been hit by that plough.

Shun : I'll try to search him with my chains. _gets his chains and they move slowly, then point at another spot_. He begins searching Seiya under the collapsed ruins and finds him Seiya?

Seiya : Uh-huh-huh! Marin-chan! hugs Shun

Shun : HEY!

Ikki : Get out of there, Seiya!

Seiya : Huh…_faints_

Hyoga : Is he all right?

Shun : Don't know, he fainted.

Shiryu : what bout Aldebaran?

Shun : Please carry him, and I'll search for Aldebaran.

Hyoga : Ok.

Shun begins searching Aldebaran with his chains, and they point at a spot. Then Shun begins searching under the ruins and finds Aldebaran. It's seem that Aldebaran has fainted too.

Shun : I didn't know that he would faint just because the Temple collapsed over him. _carries Aldebaran and puts him on a safe place_

Ikki : he faint? Unbelievable!

Mu : _suddenly appears after successfully escaping from Tifa_ (actually Tifa has already taken his photo ) That's because this cloth is not as strong as the real Gold zodiac cloth. Actually Athena forced me to finish this all in only one day…

Shiryu : I see.

Mu : Now go, I'll take care of him.

Shiryu : All right.

Shiryu carries Seiya on his back. Then the Bronze Saints sprint to the third temple. While Mu stays with Aldebaran, trying to wake the Ox Saint up.

Mu : Aldebaran?

Aldebaran : … Ouch!

Mu : Finally... are you okay?

Aldebaran : What do you think? You see this, right? _showing the big swollen part on his head_

Mu : …… Well...

Tifa : Wooo, there are one, two, and three… and...

Aldebaran : ARGHH! HER AGAIN!

Tifa : Hello Baran-chan!

Mu : Baran-chan?

Aldebaran : ARGH! Never call me by that name!

Tifa : Ah, I should find that plough and take your picture as you wear that...

Aldebaran : WHAT! NO! runs away

Tifa : Heyy wait! _begins chasing Aldebaran but stops and sighs_

Mu : _sighs in relief_ Luckily, it's not me again.

Tifa : Who said so? I'll take yours later too, with the others, of course. I want twelve Chinese Gold Saints in one pic.

Mu : NO! _runs again_

_To be continued_

**Authoress note : so how was it, this fic will go more insane later, and I hope I make you all laugh see ya next chapter! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress's notes : Miaww! Four!**

**Tifa : Disclaimer, disclaimer ! **

Saga : _sighs_ It's not hers…

Tifa : … Hey, not like that!

Kanon : The characters…

Saga : … are owned by Masami Kurumada.

Tifa : … Ah, forget that. happy reading. And gomen… I promise to write funnier stories in the future, but I don't think this story is funny enough. And sorry! Very, very late update! Ugh, sorry minna!

_Chapter Four_

After leaving poor Mu and Aldebaran (who's being chased for the photo) in the second temple, the Bronze Saints are still ascending the ladders towards Gemini Temple. 

Shun : Er… we only spent one hour so far, right?

Shiryu : A-a. _looks at the fire clock and sees that the fire on Aries has just died out_

Hyoga : I think we won't have much difficulties, unlike the day when we entered the 12 temples for the first time.

Shiryu : Yes. I think the first time we climbed here was the hardest one for us.

Ikki : Who said that? I don't think we had such a hard time.

Hyoga : What? You only reached the sixth temple, and then rested there, and then no more fights for you. You just ran up to the last temple! Hmpfff!

Ikki : WHAT! YOU'RE SAYING I HAVE RESTED THERE! _stops running_

Hyoga : YES YOU HAVE! _looks at Ikki and stops running_

Shun : Hyoga! Nii-san! _stops running and quickly stands between Hyoga and Ikki_

Ikki and Hyoga : Hmpfff!_ turn their faces around at the same time_

Shiryu : All right guys. Come on. We have to meet Saori as fast as possible. Or do you want want your clothes changed into something weird too?

Ikki : Grrr, all right. _looks at Hyoga_ We'll finish this later, ok?

Hyoga : Sure!

Shun : _sighs_ Both behave like kids.

Ikki : I heard that, Shun!

Shun : Sorry.

Hyoga : Shun! Did you really mean that!

Shun : I said I'm sorry, Hyoga.

Ikki : Don't you dare to yell at him!

Hyoga : I'm not yelling.

Shun : STOP IT!

Ikki : …Hmmppfff.

Hyoga : … Sorry.

Shun : That's better, can we go now?

Hyoga : Ok.

Ikki : …Right.

After reaching the third of the Twelve Chinese temples, they stop, confused by the situation there. The entrance of Gemini Temple looks like... errr... a bamboo forest, there is bamboo everywhere.

Hyoga : Bamboo?

Shun : Bamboo? This is supposed to be... errr…

Shiryu : Errr... third… third… third… er... tiger...

Ikki : Tiger? Why there is so many bamboos here?

Hyoga : Saga's cloth is a tiger, right? If there is bamboo here, then…

Shun : A panda?

Everybody looks at Shun and then imagines Saga in a Panda cloth… the Bronzies laugh really hard (except for Seiya).

Saga : I HEARD THAT! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LAUGHING AT? _yells from inside _(Tifa : Funny, isn't it? Suddenly all Saints here have sensitive ears. )

Hyoga : Ahahahaha, sorry Saga!

Ikki : HOAHAHAHAHA, DO YOU REALLY WEAR A PANDA CLOTH?

Saga : OF COURSE NOT!

Shun : Sorry Saga! Prfff... ahahaha!

Saga : GRRRRR, ENOUGH, I'LL GET OUT FROM HERE!

A light flashes inside the temple. Then this light lands on the ground, and for several seconds there is only smoke everywhere. Little by little the smoke disappears, and the Bronze Saints are now face to face with this Tiger Saint, Saga.

Ikki : Ahh... _disappointed face_ There's nothing strange on that cloth.

Shiryu : Yeah, just that tail attached on it, and those whiskers.

Saga : HAH! YOU ARE ALL DISAPPOINTED, RIGHT?

Shun : Err... sorry Saga, err... relax, anyway.

Saga : Bah! I would never wear a cloth as weird as the others!

Shiryu : I see. So, can we leave now and go to the fourth temple?

Saga : Bahh! Of course not!

Shun : Why not?

Saga : Because this cloth is as cool as Gemini one, I'm not complaining at all, well... except for these whiskers _pointing at the whiskers on his helmet_

Shiryu : So we must force our way through.

Saga : That's right! Now, prepare yourselves for the battle!

Shun : … All of you leave, please…

Shiryu : What!

Shun : Well, I will take care of him now.

Hyoga : What?

Shun : Listen, we need to get there as fast as we can, right? So, please, just go on.

Ikki : Ok, Shun.

Mysterious voice : I won't allow that! _from inside the temple_

Hyoga : That voice…

Kanon : Yes, it's me. _wears the same tiger cloth as Saga and comes out from the temple. The difference is only the colour of the eyes attached to his helmet (Kanon's are blue, Saga's are red)_

Backgrounds changes into the backstage of this fic…

Kanon : Why should I do this? _crying_ I'm not a Gold Saint!

Saga : Grr, that's not an excuse, you must suffer too!

Tifa : I had already told you that I would add you too, right ? _grins_

Kanon : _sighs_

Background changes again…

Shiryu : Is it really you?

Kanon : Yes, who else has a face similar to Saga's?

Saga : Similar? I'm more handsome!

Kanon : What!

Shun : So I'll fight them, right?

Hyoga : … I'll stay with ya, Shun.

Ikki : … Ok, we'll go on. Let's go, Shiryu!

Shiryu : Err... right, but... Ikki?

Ikki : Hm?

Shiryu : Please carry Seiya here, this boy is getting heavy.

Ikki : What! You are a Saint, that shouldn't be a problem for you.

Shiryu : I'm tired, ok? Laughing like that makes me more tired than just fighting like in the first Twelve Temples Battle.

Ikki : … Fine _carries Seiya on his back and looks at Hyoga_ If something happens to Shun, I'll kill ya!

Shun : Nii-chan?

Hyoga : Fine… fine…

Kanon : I won't allow…

Saga : It's ok, Kanon.

Kanon : But...

Saga : Two vs two. Fair enough.

Kanon : Ah… all right. Hurry, you two, just get out before we change our mind.

Then Shiryu and Ikki go through the third temple and run to the fourth one, whereas Hyoga and Shun are face to face with Saga and Kanon.

Kanon : Ready?

Hyoga : Let's go.

Saga : Shun?

Shun : Ok, I'm ready.

Then…. the battle begins! Silence everywhere, nobody moves, the wind starts blowing, a bird just lands in the middle of the battlefield and then flis away. At the same time Saga and Kanon begin to attack Shun and Hyoga at the speed of the light. And there is a repetitive crashing sound. After several seconds, it stops.

Shun : ……_looks at his upper arm and sees three scratches_

Hyoga : … _sees scratches on his leg_ I think they're serious.

Kanon : Course we're serious.

Saga : Hmpfff, do not think I'll make things easy for you.

Kanon : Come on, Tiger Claw! _runs again as fast as the light and begins attacking... errrr... or rather, pouncing Hyoga_

Hyoga : Hey… _dodging the attack_

Shun : Hyoga!

Saga : _suddenly standing in front of Shun_ You got an enemy here! _and punches Shun_

Shun : Ugh! _gets hit on his stomach and flies, then hits a bunch of bamboos_

Hyoga : Shun?

Kanon : Where are you looking at? _punches Hyoga's face_

Hyoga : Ugh! _bumps on the ground_

Saga : Hmpff! Come on, stand up!

Kanon : Yeah! _does high five with his bro_

Hyoga : Grr... all right, I'm serious! _stands up and then takes up the Aurora Execution stance_

Kanon : Uh-oh!

Saga : euw, I don't wantcatchcold again!

Hyoga : Aurora…

Saga : Damn! _ready to jump, but suddenly stops_ What the…

Kanon : Hey! _tied by Shun's chains_

Shun : … Hyoga! Please don't hurt them!

Hyoga : What? But we must do that, so we can get through this tige... I mean, Gemini temple.

Shun : It's Tiger now. I thought of another way to stop them. _looks around and sees a cage_ Could you please bring me that cage? I will get them there. (Why there is a cage in Tiger Temple? Who knows?... u)

Kanon : What? Are you nut?

Saga : NO WAY!

Hyoga : Err... sure. _takes the cage and opens its door_

Shun : Thank you. _places the chained up Kanon and Saga into the cage_

Kanon : Do you know what you two are doing?

Saga : Grr, it's just a cage! _punches the cage_ Ouch!

Kanon : Bro?

Shun : We know what we're doing.

Hyoga : Yeah, saving our face and yours, so, bye.

Shun : Stay there for a while. We'll let you out later, after meeting Saori-san.

Then Hyoga and Shun quickly cross Tiger temple over and go to the fourth temple.

Kanon : Bah…

Saga : Oh well, back to my cloth again.

Kanon : You will, I won't! I'm not a Gold Saint. Why have I been involve in this! _sobs, sobs_

Saga : Err… Kanon? All right, don't cry. _pats Kanon's back_

Kanon : …Can you lend me that cloth for some time?

Saga : _blinks_ … Ok, ok. Anyway, that's your cloth too.

Kanon : Thanks, bro.

Tifa : How sweet!

Kanon : AH! YOU AGAIN!

Saga : ARGH!

Mu : _appears with Aldebaran and sees Kanon and Saga in the cage, then grins_ Well, well, that fits you tigers nice!

Aldebaran : Hehehehehehe, sure it does!

Saga : All right, it's not funny!

Kanon : Let us out!

Mu : All right, all right. _ready to unlock the door, but is stopped by Tifa_ Errr... Tifa?

Tifa : Wait until I take their photo.

Aldebaran : Sure thing.

Kanon : What! We are imprisoned in this cage here!

Saga : That's right!

Mu : Ok, just do that.

Saga : MU!

Kanon : WHAT! Mu?

Mu : Hmrfff ! She took my photo though I'm wearing this cloth, so why shouldn't I allow her to take a pic of you wearing those?

Saga : ARGH!

Kanon : YOU ARE HEARTLESS!

Mu : Be it. So, Tifa?

Tifa : Sure, thank you. _takes a pic of the twins in the cage_

_To be continued_

**Authoress' note : So, how was it? Not funny, right? Please review. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoress note : Nyah! Five! O yeah, Tifa is in love with Eiji-sama! **

**Deathmask : If you are in love with him, why don't you write a Tennis no Oujisama fic and get out of here! **

Tifa : And let this fic unfinished? No way . Tifa loves continuing this stupid fic. Mwahahahaha! Disclaimer please.

Deathmask : IT IS NOT HERS!

Tifa : Heyyy!

Deathmask : Hear that! NOT HERS! And leave this fic immediately!

Tifa : GRRRR! Why does everybody have to behave this way?

Goldies and Bronzies and Shion : BECAUSE YOU ARE CRAZYYYYYY!

Tifa : Gah! O yeah, thanks you for the review and the criticism. I'll try to be careful with the grammar u. Yes, my grammar isn't very good but I'm trying to improve it. Thank you!

_Chapter Five_

Meanwhile Ikki and Shiryu (with Seiya) have almost reached the fourth temple and half an hour has already passed. 

Ikki : … I hope both of them are all right.

Shiryu : Ikki? I didn't know you'd be really concerned bout Hyoga. I know you really care for Shun, but Hyoga?

Ikki : I'm not concerned about him, it's just that he is a good friend of my little bro, so I don't want to see Shun crying, that's all.

Shiryu : I see. (Hmpff, you liar, actually you do care 'bout him.)

Ikki : What did you say?

Shiryu : Nothing.

Ikki : Err... Shiryu?

Shiryu : Hmm?

Ikki : What is fourth sign of the Chinese zodiac?

Shiryu : Err, I …hmm...

Ikki : Well?

Shiryu : Actually I don't remember that much.

Ikki : I see.

Finally Ikki and Shiryu (with Seiya) reach the fourth temple. They stop and look around ; there is nothing special. Then they decide to enter the temple.

Shiryu : Deathmask? Are you there?

Ikki : …… Funny. He's not here?

Seiya : Ugh! _finally awake_ What happened?

Ikki : Ahh! Finally you woke up, I'm tired of carrying you around.

Seiya : Ah, hum... where am I? Where are Shun and Hyoga?

Shiryu : We left them on the third temple.

Seiya : Oh really?

Ikki : If you're already awake, can't you get down from here? _still carrying Seiya_

Seiya : Oh, sorry!

Ikki : _suddenly drops Seiya, whom almost falls down_ That's better.

Seiya : Hey, can't you be more careful? Grmm!

Shiryu : Deathmask? Hey, are you there?

Ikki : Funny... where is he?

Seiya : Ah, forget it. We'll just get through here anyway.

Shiryu : Ok then. _begins moving but suddenly stops_

Seiya : What's wrong?

Shiryu : Did you hear anything?

Ikki : Hmm?

Seiya : No, I didn't hear anything _starts moving forward, then suddenly disappears_

Shiryu : Seiya? _goes to the spot Seiya had disappeared from, then suddenly vanishes too_

Ikki : Hey! Guys, where are you?

Ikki moves slowly to that same spot, then stops for a while to look around. Then he finds a big hole on the ground.

Ikki : Hey, are you two there?

Seiya : Wahahahahahahaha!

Shiryu : Uh-oh! Prfff... ahahaha! Sorry, Deathmask.

Ikki : What are you doing there?

Seiya : WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shiryu : Ouchh! Hey! Easy Deathmask, easy! Seiya!

Deathmask : GRRR! EASTER EGG BOMBARDIERS!

There are repeated sounds of bombs everywhere, and smoke comes out from that big hole, while Ikki gets out of it and bows down somewhere. Several seconds later, the sounds are finally over. Upon realising this, Ikki finally stands up and steps closer to the big hole.

Ikki : Hey! What happened there!

Deathmask : GRRRR, THEY'RE LAUGHING AT ME!

Ikki : Well, I saw that mouse and that ox before, and I laughed.

Deathmask : AND YOU'LL LAUGH IF YOU SEE ME!

Ikki : Err... come on Deathmask, it's not that bad, you know?

Deathmask : IT'S NOT THAT BAD? IT'S NOT YOU WHO HAVE TO WEAR THIS!

Ikki : Errr... are Seiya and Shiryu there?

Deathmask : WHAT DO YOU THINK! YES, THEY ARE!

Ikki : Are they all right?

Deathmask : THEY FAINTED!

Ikki : …… Can you come out here?

Deathmask : NO!

Ikki : _slaps his forehead_ Oh no, I wish Shun was here (his chain can be very useful in such situations).

Suddenly Ikki hears footsteps and then looks behind. Hallelujah… it's Shun and Hyoga.

Ikki : Ah, finally you're here, Shun.

Shun : What's wrong, nii-chan?

Hyoga : Hey, Ikki… where're Shiryu and Seiya?

Ikki : In this big hole with Deathmask. _pointing at the big hole_

Hyoga : What are they doing there?

Ikki : Err, you see, Seiya and Shiryu suddenly dissapea… no no no, I mean, fell into this hole. Then Seiya laughed, so did Shiryu, and Deathmask, who was in this hole, got mad and bombarded them.

Hyoga : Bombarded them?

Shun : Eh, what is the fourth in the Chinese zodiac?

Hyoga : Ehh, I don't know. Ikki? _looks at Ikki_

Ikki : Hmrpp... how could I know?

Hyoga : Didn't you ask Shiryu before?

Ikki : He said he didn't remember.

Shun : Uh-huh.

Ikki : Deathmask, will you come out?

Deathmask : NO!

Ikki : Fine… _whispers to Shun_

Shun : Okay. _moves his chain into the hole and tries to search for Deathmask_

Deathmask : WHAT THE! HEYYYY!

Shun : … I think I got him.

Deathmask : GRRRR! LET ME GO OR ……GRRR! EASTER EGG BOMBARDIERS!

There are eggs (which have been painted like Easter eggs) coming out of the hole and moving towards Shun and Hyoga. This eggs will explode! Run!

Shun : Uh-oh!

Ikki : Shun? Hyoga! Move now!

Hyoga : Eckkk! What is this?

Shun and Hyoga step backward, while Shun commands his chain to tie up Deathmask once more, this time very tightly. Then, as the sound of bombs and the smoke disappears…

Deathmask : ARGHH! LET ME GO OF THIS &$ CHAIN!

Shun : I will, later. But now I'll pull you out.

Deathmask : NO! FOR ATHENA'S SAKE!

Deathmask and Shun's chain struggle in the hole. After a while, finally Shun can pull Deathmask out of it. The bronze saints just blink their eyes in disbelief. They see two long ears attached to Deathmask's helmet, and a rabbit tail on his back. And he holds a tiny basket filled with eggs. The cloth is almost (yes, almost) similar to a bunny girl suit

Hyoga : HOAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS STUPID CLOTH WILL KILL ME JUST FOR THE SIGHT OF IT! HOAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ikki : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GIVE UP! SAORI HAS HAD MANY IDEAS FOR THIS! OR SHOULD I SAY OUR WRITER HERE HAS MANY STUPID AND CRAZY IDEAS! HAHAHAHAHA!

Shun : Hahahahahaha, I caught a rabbit, I caught a rabbit! _jumping around_ Sorry Deathmask! Prfff... hahahahaha!

Deathmask : _his face turns really red like a tomato_ I'LL KILL YA AS SOON AS I ESCAPE FROM THIS STUPID CHAIN AND WEAR MY CANCER CLOTH!

Shun : But... prff... if we fail… hahaha! You'll have to wear that crazy cloth forever!

Hyoga : HAHAHAHA, I think… I'll fail this task and just let them wear that thing…HAHAHAHA!

Ikki : HAHAHA, THAT'S RIGHT!

Deathmask : _his face turns green, but he suddenly realises that the bronzies are the ticket for him to be free from this rabbit cloth_ ARGHHH, NO! PLEASE HELP ME!

Shun : Prff... ok, ok, relax Deathmask, I'll untie you now. _unties Deathmask_

Ikki : Hahahaha…ok, ok, sorry for that... haha…_cough_

Deathmask : ……

Hyoga : Ahahaha! Prfff... hahaha!

Deathmask : _glares evily at Hyoga and grabs him_ STOP LAUGHING OR I'LL MAKE YOU STOP WITH THESE EGGS!

Hyoga : _coughes_ All right… all right…

Ikki : _suddenly changes into formal suit_ Hey bar girl, give me some sake! Hwahahaha!

Deathmask : GRRRR! _grabs Ikki and gets ready to thrust an egg into his mouth_

Ikki : Just joking! _switches back to Phoenix cloth again_

Shun : Deathmask! _pulls Deathmask's hand with his chain_ Please forgive him. Nii-chan!

Ikki : All right. Sorry Deathmask.

Deathmask : Grrr…

Hyoga : Errr... Deathmask? Are Seiya and Shiryu in this hole?

Deathmask : …… Yes, they are. _sighs and sits down on the ground_ They will wake up soon enough.

Hyoga : Ahemm... _gets into the hole, finds Seiya and Shiryu, then carries them out_

Ikki : _sighs_ Time to carry Seiya again…

Deathmask : ……

Shun : Okay, we'll go to the fifth temple now. Bye rab… I mean, Deathmask.

Ikki : All right, come on, let him cry alone. _carrying Seiya on his back_

Deathmask : I'M NOT CRYING!

Hyoga : Ok, bye Deathmask. _carrying Shiryu on his back_

Deathmask : EHHH! WAIT, THERE'RE MANY…

Bronzies : OUCH!

Deathmask : ...holes everywhere…

Hyoga : TOO LATE!

Ikki : WHY HAVEN'T YOU SAID THAT EARLIER?

Deathmask : SORRY! _grins_

After the bronzies leave, Tifa suddenly appears right in front of Deathmask, with the other gold saints that have been defeated before.

Tifa : Hmmm, are you okay, Death-chan?

Deathmask : GRRRR, AM I OKAY? YOU STUPID WRITER! THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT STUPID GODDESS WHO LISTENED TO YOUR STUPID IDEA!

Tifa : Oh, my... I feel guilty. _makes an innocent face_

Mu : …… Poor us...

Tifa : Ahahaha, don't be sad!... But anyway, I wanna take your pic.

Deathmask : … Suit yourself.

Tifa : Really?

Deathmask : You have already made me embarrassed in this fic, why not now as well? _sighs_

Tifa : Geee… this is not the Deathmask that I know. _now Tifa really feels guilty_

Deathmask : Be it, I'm tired.

Tifa : Okay, thanks. _guilty feeling already disappears_ Don't worry, next time I'll make that bronzies suffer.

Deathmask : REALLY?

Tifa : Hmmm... I try to think about something for them. _then takes Deathmask's picture_

_To be continued _

**Authoress' notes : So how was it? Can you imagine Deathmask like that! Review please, and pretty please no flames. Criticisms are welcome, but flames are not, okay? Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authoress note : Thank you again for reviewing, and I hope it's still amusing you all. **

Tifa : Tralalalala!... Well, well, where's that lion? Hmm... _looks around the table, under her book, under the table_ Now where is he?

Aiolia : Am I the size of an ant or something?

Tifa : Ahh, here you are! Please read the disclaimer... ano? Why didn't you run away?

Aiolia : Hmm... that's right, why didn't I run away?

Tifa : … Disclaimer please.

Aiolia : Okay… this Tifa here owns nothing, and she thanks her two brothers for helping her, and her readers for reviewing, criticising and being still willing to read her fic.

Tifa : Thanks.

Aiolia : Good, now… I'm out of here!

Tifa : Hey! You should stay here!

_Chapter Six_

After leaving the Rabbit's temple, the bronze saints run to the fifth temple. When they are nearly reaching it : 

Shun : Niichan? Hyoga? Are you ok?

Hyoga : Why did you ask that? Course I'm all right.

Ikki : Nice of yours to ask that. This guy is getting heavier.

Shun : Want me to take over?

Ikki : Nahh, no need to …… Ah, but maybe I should leave him here.

Hyoga : Good idea!

Shun : Hey!

Hyoga : Joking!

Ikki : Ehehehe!

Shun : … (I didn't know these two were so close.)

Shiryu : Ugh...

Hyoga : Ah, you awake? _stops running_

Shiryu : _places his hand on his forehead_ I've just been hit by the Easter bunny's truck.

Hyoga : Ahahaha, you mean … Deathmask?

Shiryu : Sí… I mean, yes.

Ikki : Hmpp... you're lucky Hyoga, this guy here loves sleeping.

Seiya : Ugh… what happened here? Eh... didn't you guys write the number?

Ikki : Number?

Hyoga : What?

Seiya : Ugh, that Easter truck…

Hyoga : …… Bah, stop dreaming!

Ikki : Can you get down now?

Seiya : Uhh, thanks.

Shiryu : … Errr, I got enough of this. Come on, let's finish this, and quick.

Shun : Yes…

Ikki : Let's run!

Seiya : Shiryu? _running_ What is the fifth of Chinese zodiac?

Shiryu : After that rabbit?

Hyoga : Yeah, after that rabbit? Prff... hahaha…

Ikki : Just imagining that makes me laugh again! Hahaha!

Shiryu : Errr... AHHH!

Seiya : What?

Shiryu : DRAGON!

Ikki : What!

Shiryu : THE FIFTH IS THE DRAGON _pulls Seiya_

Shun : Errr... so, it's just like you then.

Shiryu : ARGHHH, I HAVE TO PROTECT MY POSITION! _runs as fast as he can_

Shun : Hey, wait!

Hyoga : Geezz, I didn't know Shiryu could run that fast!

Seiya : Better catch up with him, he's already missing.

Ikki : That's right.

Meanwhile Shiryu already reaches the fifth temple.

Shiryu : Aiolia! Are you there!

Aiolia : Who asks?

Shiryu : You are the dragon, right?

Aiolia : Who wanna know?

Shiryu : Grrr, come out here!

Aiolia : No! You step in here!

Shiryu : Fine. _steps in the temple, then looks around and finds something like a huge glass_ What is this? _stop in front of that huge glass and sees inside. This glass is filled with water (well, there is a room for air up there) and there is a shadow inside it. This shadow is swimming and stops in front of Shiryu_ What is this? Argh! _sees Aiolia face on the glass_

Aiolia : Finally someone here! Please be quick and let me out of this freezing water!

Shiryu : What are you doing there?

Aiolia : Swimming… of course not. I've been forced by that Saori-sama and this crazy writer to fight inside this stupid aquarium. Grrrr! Luckily this cloth has an oxygen tank on it. grumble...

Shiryu : …… You look like... errr... a sea horse, but... oh well, luckily it's not like my Dragon cloth.

Aiolia : SEA HORSE! WHY YOU! _swims backward and pushes the switch on his aquarium, then a cosmos comes out from the water and surrounds Shiryu, taking him into the water_ (How? Don't know.)

Shiryu : What are you doing... eeck! _starts swimming_

Aiolia : Mwahahaha! Taste this cold water, Shiryu!

Shiryu : Why you! Why did you get me inside this? I just wanna save ya!

Aiolia : No need to, 'cause you're already laughing at me!

Shiryu : Laughing! But I'm not laughing at you!

Aiolia : Really? Why didn't you tell me so!

Shiryu : You didn't give me a chance!

Aiolia : Oh well, who cares anyway!

Shiryu : Grrrr! _stares at Aioria and gets ready to strangle him_

Aiolia : Heyy… heyy… wait, I... oahhh! _swimming around as fast as he can_

Shiryu : Wait, you… _chasing Aioria by swimming of course_

Several minutes later, the other bronze saints finally reach the fifth temple and decide to go inside. They find a huge aquarium and they just stand there and see Shiryu chasing Sea Hors… I mean, Dragon Aiolia.

Ikki : Waw… I didn't know that Aiolia could swim that well!

Hyoga : And I didn't know that Shiryu could do that move. _pointing at Shiryu who does a squeeze in wrestling style in the water_

Shun : …… I don't know what else can be said...

Seiya : I do know.

Shun : What?

Seiya : _changes cloth into commentator's cloth in the wrestling ring_ Now Shiryu make a clutch there! Ah, but Aiolia releases himself from that, and begins running... I mean, swimming, and here comes Shiryu …

Shiryu : _just realises that all of them are there and stops run... eh, swimming_ Grrr, what are you doing there!

Ikki : _already in his normal suit and eating popcorn_ Watching.

Hyoga : _drinks his coke_ Yeah, watching wrestling.

Shun : ……_sweatdrop_

Seiya : Come on Shiryu! Go.. .go... go...

Shun : You look like pom pom girls! (cheerleaders)

Seiya : What?

Aiolia : Can someone there do something about this aquarium!

Ikki : Why should we, you are not finished yet.

Shiryu : DO SOMETHING NOW OR I'LL KILL YA!

Hyoga : Upsss! All right, all right _already changed into Cygnus_

Shun : Ahemm... how can we…

Seiya : Easy, it's just a glass anyway. PEGASUS RYU SEN KEN!

Seiya's attack hits the glass. A crashing sound echoes, and light covers the glass. When the light disappears…

Seiya : See? That was easy, mwahaha!

Shun : Sei, it isn't broken, not even a scratch.

Seiya : _falls down_ WHAT!

Hyoga : Hey Shiryu! Why don't you try to attack from inside?

Shiryu : Good idea! ROZAN SHO RYU HA!

Aiolia : ARGHH! NO!

Shiryu's attack hits the glass and turns over to him. Shiryu gets really surprised but can avoid that. Then the attack hits another glass and turn over again, this time to Aiolia. Luckily he can avoid that too. Then once again it hits the glass and turn over them again and so on. While Shun looks at them in horror, Seiya, Hyoga and Ikki enjoy the 'dance'.

Ikki : Hmm, good dance!

Seiya : Good timing too!

Hyoga : Unfortunately we forgot to bring the music.

Shun : GUYS! PLEASE BE SERIOUS! OH NO, WE ARE IN TROUBLE _runs all over the room in panic_

Several minutes later, finally Shiryu's attack disappears and 'the dance' is over.

Shiryu : Grrrr, why you guys just stood there like fool!

Ikki : Well, we can't help you! How can we?

Shiryu : Grrr... Aiolia! Why didn't you tell me 'bout this?

Aiolia : I wanted to tell you, but you had already blown your attack. Grrrr, this is the second time!

Hyoga : Second?

Aiolia : Yes! I had already attacked that with my Dragon Fist and got the same result.

Ikki : Well, maybe if we burn this, it will melt.

Aiolia : You wanna toast us!

Seiya : Hmmm? _looks around the glass_

Hyoga : Maybe I should freeze it...

Shiryu : You wanna make us sick!

Aiolia : I don't wanna catch a cold for the second time!

Shun : Hey! _looks at the aquarium and notices that the water level has dropped_

Shiryu : Huh?

Hyoga : Errr, the aquarium is now empty.

Seiya : Hi guys! _already inside the aquarium_

Aiolia : How…how could you come in?

Seiya : Ohh, that door. _pointing at the door on the aquarium_

Shiryu : But how could the water…

Seiya : Ohh, that… I just pulled this little spongy wood out from there. _pointing to the little hole on the aquarium glass_

All : _fall down_

After Aiolia and Shiryu finally get out from that huge aquarium...

Seiya : So? Can we go now and get done fast? I'm hungry!

Hyoga : Well, this time you were great indeed.

Shiryu : Yes he was, not like the other guys I know. _looks at Hyoga, then at Ikki_

Ikki : _whistling_

Aiolia : Oh well, just go… a... a... ashoo!

Shun : Are you okay?

Aiolia : Fine, just because I stayed there for too long…a…aa…ashoo!

Shiryu : Come on, let's go.

Ikki : _sighs_ Here we go again...

After the bronzies go away, Tifa, along with the other Gold saints, just pops there.

Tifa : Hi Oli-chan!

Aiolia : ASHOO! YOU AGAIN!

Tifa : Ah, it's going to be quick. I wanna take your photo in that aquarium.

Aiolia : NO!

Tifa : Guys? _looks at the other gold saints_

Mu : Okay. _catches Aiolia_

Aldebaran : Here you go! _holds Aiolia's body and puts him inside the aquarium_

Aiolia : HEY! ASHOO!

Saga : _pulls the door so it can't be open from inside_ Stay there for a minute, Oli! _grins_

Kanon : Should I fill it with water?

Deathmask : I'll help ya.

Aiolia : Ashoo!

Tifa : Nahhhh, no need to do that, I don't wanna him to catch a cold again.

Aiolia : I already did!

Tifa : Just a minute, Oli-chan. _takes the pic_

Aiolia : ACHOO!

_To be continued_

**Authoress' note : How was it? Sorry for the late update. It's that... err... my friend 'kidnapped' me and made me accompany her to her hometown, so I couldn't update since she doesn't have internet connection. _sweatdrop_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authoress' notes : Hello again. Finally it's come to chapter seven, ne? **

Thank you Eiko Makimachi-san! I know you could hardly wait for this chapter, hehehe! Your Chinese sign, right?

Thank you Blade-chan, Psycho Violinist of Silentwood, Crazy4YuYuHakusho, and all of the other reviewers . Thank you minna!

**Tifa : Hm, hm, hm... Shaka? Where are you?**

**Shaka : _hides behind the door_ Sstt! Please readers! Don't tell her where I am, okay?**

**Tifa : SHAKA! Hm? _looks around the room_ Shaka? So you want to play hide and seek, eh?**

**Shaka : ……**

**Tifa : Readers? Do you know where's Shaka? … What? Don't know?**

**Shaka : _whispers_ Thanks!**

**Tifa : Hmm? Heh? O well, this fic will not begin then… eh? What? Shaka is hiding behind the door? Oh, thank you! _sees behind the door and drags Shaka out_**

**Shaka : Mumble… mumble…**

**Tifa : Hah! The disclaimer, Shaka?**

**Shaka : …… Tifa owns nothing except for the computer, the idea and her room!**

**Tifa : … Hey, did you go to my room?**

**Shaka : Oh, you mean the one with many anime posters?**

**Tifa : Shaka! It's not polite to enter the room of a lady!**

**Shaka : Which lady?**

**Tifa : SHAKA! POW!**

**Shaka : _falls unconscious_**

**Tifa : Ups? Err... o well, enjoy the fic, doso doso…**

_Chapter Seven_

After leaving... ehem... that sick lion... I mean, dragon, the bronzies go all the way up to the sixth temple. On their way up … 

Seiya : Are we there yet?

Hyoga : No.

Seiya : …Are we reaching the temple yet?

Shun : … No Sei… Hyoga already said that five seconds ago.

Seiya : ……. Ok, now do you see the temple yet?

Shiryu : ……NO!

Seiya : ……… _opens his mouth wanting to say something_

Ikki : SHUDDAP!

Seiya : But I …

All : SHUT UP!

Seiya : Eww…

Finally, after several minutes…

Seiya : Ah… we are here.

All : _look sharply at Seiya_

Seiya : Meow… :3

Shun : … All right, we are here now… SHAKA, ARE YOU THERE!

Hyoga : Eckk… don't shout like that!

Shun : Sorry, I just want to get this thing done, and fast.

Ikki : Hmm, no one?

Shiryu : Ahh. Just go inside.

Ok… the bronze saints enter…Once inside the temple, they go to the big hall.

Hyoga : Heyy, where is that Buddha?

Ikki : What Buddha?

Hyoga : You know, the big Buddha statue here!

Shiryu : You're right, where's that Buddha?

Shun : Seiya? Seiya! Seiya is not here!

Hyoga : Oh no! Where is he!

Ikki : SEI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!

Shiryu : …… Where is he?

Seiya : …Inside here!

All : _quickly go to where the sound came from_

Shun : What are you doing?

Seiya : Well, I'm just curious. What is this?

Shiryu : Huh? _sees a big basket in front of him_

Hyoga : He's right… what is this?

Ikki : Hmm? _see a button on the basket and pushes it_

Suddenly they hear a song coming from the basket …

Seiya : Wow, cool!

Shun : … What's up?… What is this music for?

Shiryu : What is this thing?

Hyoga : This sounds like... errr… yes, it is like an Indian flute?

Ikki : … Indian? Eck, what is that? _pointing at the basket_

The basket starts agitating and… from the basket comes out the head of a cobra and it's dancing (of course a cobra dance). And slowly the cobra comes out, and then smoke covers up the basket. Then the flute's sound stops. The smoke begins to disappear, the big cobra figure is standing there… it's Shaka…

Seiya : Prfff... OHAHAHAHAHAHA! NICE DANCE SHAKA!

Ikki : HAHAHAHA! WHAT IS THIS THING!

Hyoga : OH HELL, HAHAHAHA! Let me borrow the flute sometime! HAHAHA!

Shiryu : Hahahaha!

Shun : ARGHH! I HATE SNAKES!

Hyoga : _sweatdrop_

Shaka : ………

Ikki : Hey Shaka! Keep dancing man! Ahahahaha!

Shaka : Sob…

Ikki : Err... Shaka?

Shaka : _leans on Ikki's chest and starts crying_ WHY SHOULD I DO THIS! HOWAAAA!

Ikki : Errr…Shaka?

Hyoga : Errr... sorry Shaka…

Seiya : _whispering to Shiryu_ Err, I didn't know Shaka could be such a cry-baby...

Shiryu : Ssttt!

Shaka : I HEARD THAT! HYPNOTISED!

Seiya : What the... oh, my eyes... zzzz...

Shaka : GRRRR, YOU ARE A CHICKEN!

Seiya : Cluck…cluck…cluck… _acting like a turkey_

Shaka : I SAID A CHICKEN, NOT A TURKEY!

Seiya : I'm a chicken! Cluck…cluck…cluck…

Shiryu : … You should say chic…chic…chic…wait a minute, that's not a chicken!

Seiya : Really? Okay, cluck…cluck…cluck…

Hyoga : No use…

Shaka : Hey, not bad for his level of skill. Shun? Now you are a frog!

Shun : No way! Rib bit…ups…I mean… rib bit…

Shaka : Nice one, hehehe! I'm a cobra, nice meal…

Shun : ARGHH! _climbs a pillar on Shaka's temple_ GET RIB BIT… AWAY RIB BIT… FROM ME!

Shaka : Hey, frogs can't climb that thing!

Shun : Shu… rib bit… Shu…!

Ikki : Shun! Shaka, wipe out that hypnosis! Now!

Shaka : No… you have already laughed at me… Hyoga, you are an ugly duck!

Hyoga : No I'm not! ……WAHHHHH, I'M AN UGLY DUCK, WAAAAHHHH!

Shiryu : Oh, no... Shaka, quit playing around, will ya?

Shaka : Hmpp. Now, what will fit you, Shiryu? _looks at Shiryu_

Shiryu : Uh-oh, oh no, argh! _runs away_

Shaka : Oh no, you won't escape! _chasing Shiryu_

Ikki : _stands still and does nothing_ Hmmm, I must do something, and fast!

Shaka : _finally catches Shiryu_ Aha… you are …

Ikki : _suddenly places a mirror between Shiryu and Shaka's face_ ..an owl!

Shaka : …… Zzzzzzz...

Ikki : That's better!

Shiryu : Uhh, thanks Ikki! How can you have a mirror?

Ikki : Who knows? Now I must get Shun down here. _walks towards the pillar Shun has climbed_ Shun, get down here!

Shun : Rib bit… no! NOT WHILE rib bit… THAT COBRA IS HERE rib bit…!

Ikki : COME DOWN HERE OR I'LL MAKE YOU DO IT!

Shun : NO! RIB BIT!

Shiryu : Now how can we neutralise this hypnosis?

Shaka : Zzzzzzz... uhuuu… zzzzzz...

Seiya : I'm a chicken… I'm flying!

Shiryu : … Sei, chickens can't fly!

Seiya : I see… cluck…cluck…cluck…

Hyoga : I'm an ugly duck…WAAAHHH!

Shiryu : Duh… now what… _a lamp pops beyond his head_ Shaka? Wake up!

Shaka : Zzzzzz... uhhhuuu?

Shiryu : You are Shaka! Right now I'm your master, neutralise your hypnosis!

Shaka : Yes, master… _neutralises the hypnosis_

Hyoga : Wahhhh… errr... what am I doing here?

Seiya : Huh… Cluck…cluck…cluck…ehh... what this cluck thing?

Shun : Ah, finally no rib bit… but that COBRA IS STILL HERE!

Shiryu : Hemmm, that's better.

Ikki : SHUN? GET DOWN HERE AND FAST!

Shun : Hmmm... BUT THAT COBRA IS STILL HERE!

Seiya : Cobra? where?

Ikki : Is he still hypnotised, Shiryu?

Shiryu : I don't think so. Does Shun hate snakes?

Ikki : I don't know, he never acts this way!

Shiryu : Oh well, maybe he is still hypnotised, we need a lumberjack here.

Shaka : I'M A LUMBERJACK! _brings an axe_

Shiryu : Wait, no! You are not-

Shaka : THIS IS THE TREE! I WILL CUT IT DOWN!_ cuts the pillar where Shun is_

Shiryu : My gosh!

Shaka : TIMBER!

The pillar (with Shun) goes down and the temple start rumbling… and it collapses. Meanwhile on Athena's temple up there...

Saori : WHAT! AGAIN!

Shion : Uhhh, where am I? Saori-sama?

Saori : Hmmm, I'll cut their salary twice this month.

Shion : Saori-sama! You shouldn't act like this!

Saori : _looks sharply to Shion_ Now you shut up! _grabs her big hammer again_

Shion : _grabs Saori's hammer_ Err... let me do this myself. _hits himself with that hammer and goes unconscious again_

Saori : That was nice of yours… _back to the monitor_…

On the sixth temple…

Shun : Owww, that hurts!

Seiya : Ouch! Where... cluck... ehh, am I?

Shiryu : Where is Shaka? Oww, my head!

Hyoga : Grrr, my head is always hit by something, I'll become stupid in no time.

Ikki : Owww, you're already a fool!

Hyoga : What did you said?

Ikki : We are already fool enough to let this thing happen to us.

Shiryu : I see what you mean…

Seiya : Where is Shaka?

Shiryu : Hmmm, Shun? Can you…

Shun : NO!

Ikki : But?

Shun : I will not let my lovely chain touch that thing… I mean. a snake!

Hyoga : But Shun, he is Shaka, not a real snake.

Shun : Still a snake! NO!

Ikki : Or do you want us to have our clothes changed like that?

Seiya : Please, Shun?

Shun : NO! You heard that, I R-E-F-U-S-E!

Ikki : Fine, then the Chinese zodiac will be here forever, and Shaka may be dead just now. So you are the one who will wear that thing.

Shun : WHAT!

Hyoga : That's right, you and Shaka share the same zodiac sign, and who else would wear this zodiac cloth?

Shun : ARGHH! ALL RIGHT! GRRR! _begins searching Shaka with his chain_

Ikki : Hmmm, that's nice of yours, Shun.

Seiya : Yeah, a monkey!

Ikki : SAY THAT AGAIN!

Seiya : Errr... I mean, I'm a monkey, ukikii…_does a monkey move_

Shiryu : _chuckles_

Shun : He's here. _drags Shaka from the ruins_

Hyoga : He's unconscious! The clothes built by Mu aren't really that strong.

Mu : WHAT DID YOU SAY? _suddenly appears with the other gold saints and Tifa_

Seiya : HOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _again laughing because he sees Deathmask_

Deathmask : DO YOU WANT ME TO BOMBARD YOU AGAIN?

Tifa : Hi there, did Shaka sleep?

Shun : He has fainted... hey, haven't I already met you before?

Hyoga : Yes, you look familiar…

Tifa : Tee-hee, I'm the authoress here, and have already interviewed you all in the other fic.

Ikki : You make us look like idiots!

Shiryu : Yes, you do!

Tifa : Errr, we don't have the time for this, you wanna stop this or not? _grins_

Ikki : GRRR, ALL RIGHT, COME ON!

Shiryu : We'll deal with ya later…

Tifa : As if they could, hwahaha!

Hyoga : Come on... Seiya?

Seiya : HOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ikki : Idiots… _drags mad Seiya up and continues onto the seventh temple_

After the bronze saints disappear from Tifa's sight…

Tifa : Hmmm? Now, Shaka… is he still sleeping?

Mu : He is not sleeping, Tifa! _places his hand on Shaka's chest and tries to wake him up_

Tifa : Hmmm… (thinking of writing a fic about Mu x Shaka)

Mu : HEY! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT!

Tifa : Wow, I can do telepathy!

Mu : NO! I JUST KNOW THAT!

Tifa : Ahahaha, sorry, sorry... hmm... _looks at Saga and Kanon_

Saga : WHAT!

Kanon : DON'T YOU DARE THINKING ABOUT THAT!

Tifa : Oh, all right…

Shaka : …… Oww, my head……

Mu : Are you ok?

Shaka : AHHH, A RAT! NICE MEAL!

Mu : ARGH! HEYYY, IT'S ME! _wanna run away, afraid of Shaka's look_

Tifa : Hahahahahahaha!

Mu : ARGH, HELP! TIFA! _is caught by Shaka, and Shaka is ready to bite him_

Tifa : Ok, ok, sorry. Shaka! Your hypnotisis is not functioning anymore.

Shaka : …Huh, where am I? Ah, hello Mu…

Mu : Hah…hah…hah… I thought I was going to be killed!

Tifa : Shaka? I wanna take your pic, can you dance again on that snake's basket?

Shaka : What! NO!

Tifa : I will leave you alone after this, so you can meditate. (sleep)

Shaka : Really?

Tifa : Yes.

Shaka : Aren't you using me in your other fics?

Tifa : Hmmm, maybe one or two, yes, but not forever. _grins_

Shaka : Errr... okay, one or two is enough, I'll do that.

Mu : Not fair!

Saga : Yeah.

Canon : Us too.

Deathmask : Just Shaka?

Tifa : Ahh, all right… the next fic the victims will be the bronze saints or charas from another anime series. This should be enough, right?

Gold saints : YEAH!

Mu : You know? You should write serious fics more often.

Shaka : Yeah, for those I'd be a volunteer.

Tifa : Okay…serious fics... what about yaoi?

Mu and Shaka : NOT ABOUT THAT!

Tifa : Ahahahaha! Okay, can you do that now, Shaka?

Shaka : THE YAOI?

Tifa : Duh… of course not, that dance!

Shaka : Oh, all right…_goes inside the basket and does the cobra dance to the sound of the flute_

Tifa : Great pic! _takes Shaka's pic_

_To be continued_**Authoress's notes : La la la... Thank you for reviewing! Hm, hm, I hope this chapter has amused you . Please review and criticise if you want to. Thank you for spending your time reading this crazy fic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authoress note: ARGH! GOMEN MINNA! SUCH A LONG DELAY but I'm really busy preparing my last paper. And Tifa thinks this fic is becoming more and more stupid... but, oh hell… Tifa didn't have any idea at all for this… this… horse thing . Sorry again minna! Gomen gomen **

_  
Chapter Eight_ The bronzies go up all the way to Libra's temple, or what should be Libra…still running... 

Shiryu : Ok, this should be my Roshi's temple.

Hyoga : Indeed…

Shun : What is the seventh sign of the Chinese zodiac?

Shiryu : Errrr... after, after, errrr... after what?

Ikki : Snake…

Shiryu : Errr... horse?

Seiya : Horse? You mean, like me?

Shun : Maybe?

Shiryu : Hmmm...

Ikki : Nah… our writer here has too many ideas to shock us, and she has a lot of friends that help her with her crazy fics.

Hyoga : Indeed, her bro too.

Shiryu : … we already spent about four hours… looks at the fire clock tower

Shun : Only four hours, but I'm tired.

Hyoga : Yeah, 'cause we've laughed a lot!

Seiya : Okay! We're here!

The bronze saints already reach the seventh temple…

Shun : No changes here…

Ikki : No changes outside, but inside…

Hyoga : sighs Okay… ready to laugh again?

Shiryu : Right… then goes inside

Inside the temple…

Shun : Ahn? A desert?

Shiryu : A desert? Horse with desert? What's the connection?

Hyoga : It is hot here! already sweating all over his body Can't we just pass this and go out quickly?

Shiryu : Hmmm? Roshi? Are you here?

Shun : ….

Seiya : No voice.

Ikki : Nah, maybe he is sleeping again, or on the mountain.

Shiryu : He's not sleeping!

mysterious voice : Old McDonald has a farm … singing voice

Seiya : Huh?

mysterious voice : Hiya, hiya, oh…

Shiryu : Roshi?

From the distance, the figure of a horse is moving towards them. The helmet is shaped like a horse wearing a cowboy hat. He is carrying a guitar, and there are guns on his belt, and there's a horse tail fastened on his back.

Shiryu : Errr, is that you, Roshi?

Dohko : Hmm, hello sonny!

Seiya : _sweatdrop_ He called you sonny?

Shiryu : Errr, grandp- I mean, Roshi? Are you all right?

Dohko : Yeah, I'm all right sonny… behh! This stupid writer forced me to act like this.

Ikki : But it sure fits you, grandpa. _grins_

Dohko : Do not call me that!

Shun : Ok grand- I mean Roshi, can we pass?

Dohko : No! Not until he stops laughing! pointing at Ikki

Hyoga : But grandpa! It's hot here!

Dohko : WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Ikki : Hahahahaha! Grandpa, give me a pony! _starts behaving like a 3-year-old child_

Dohko : GRRRR, AND OLD McDONALD HAS A PAIR OF GUNS! HIYA HIYA OH! _gets his guns_

Shiryu : Uh-oh, wait Roshi!

Hyoga : Oh no!

Shun : NII-CHAN! STOP LAUGHING!

Seiya : He's serious!

Dohko : AND BANG BANG HERE AND BANG BANG THERE! _shoots his bullets, and after twelve bullets he throws away his guns. From behind he gets his AK-41 and fires the bronze saints. Subsequently he throws away his empty AK and gets another machine gun from his back, fires again, then throws some grenades at them and then gets another shotgun and a grenade launcher. Then throws them away and shoots the final blow with a bazooka._ HERE A BANG THERE A BANG EVERYWHERE A BANG BANG!

Since Dohko is shooting everywhere like crazy, he can't catch sight of the bronze saints. The area looks as if having been hit by a sandstorm (I mean, a little sandstorm ). Little by little the sand goes away and finally five figures can be seen. And they still are standing.

Shiryu : … Hey? Am I all right?

Hyoga : … Too hot!

Shun : …

Seiya : … Guys, tell me… can I open my eyes now?

Ikki : …… Shun? Are you all right?

Shun : I'm … fine, I guess.

Dohko : WHAT! NOTHING HAS BEEN HIT!

Ikki : You're a bad shooter, Grandpa!

Dohko : GRRRRR, I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! OLD McDONALD …

Shun : He started singing again!

Ikki : Grrrrrrr!

Shiryu : Let me take care of him...

Hyoga : Too hot!

Seiya : Guys? Can I open my eyes?

Dohko : I HAVE A FARM! HIYA HIYA HOO!

Shiryu : _looks at his left and finds a rope (same as the cage in the 4th chapter can't be easily broken by saints, woo-hoo!), takes the rope and makes a lasso!_ HIYYAAAAA!

Dohko : _sees what Shiryu is doing_ UH-OH! ANDOLDMcDONA- GECKKK! _Shiryu's lasso ties his neck_

Shiryu : _ties Dohko's hands and legs_ YIHAA! FOUR SECONDS! I'M A REAL COWBOY!

Dohko : Heyyyy! I'M YOUR MASTER! _being tied like a cow on a rodeo_ UNTIE THIS NOW!

Shiryu : Sorry, Roshi, I'll untie this later.

Hyoga : SO HOT!

Seiya : Can I open my eyes NOW!

Ikki : Grrr, yes, you can open your damn eyes!

Seiya : O yeah? Ok! _opens his eyes_ Huh, what happened to him? _pointing at Dohko_

Ikki : Shut up, come on, let's go!

Hyoga : Finally!

Shun : I think watching cowboy stories has been very useful to you, Shiryu. _starts running with the others_

Shiryu : … Yeah, but I don't know what Roshi will do to me because of that…

Finally, after the bronze saints disappear (again) from the seventh temple, Tifa comes in with the others (you already know who, right?)

Tifa : _sees Dohko tied_ Ahh hiya, grandpa! How's your day?

Dohko : HOW'S MY DAY? YOU $&&&$#$#$$& STUPID WRITER #$$$ !

Mu : Uhh, Roshi? Those were really terrible words!

Saga : Hmmm, you should not say that in our presence, right?

Shaka : Cursing? Oh Budha, please forgive him!

Deathmask : Yeah, I thought he would never curse...

Aiolia : ASHOOO! Grandpa, can you give me some medicine to cure this ashooo!

Grandp… err, Dohko : GRRRRRR, STOP CALLING ME THAT AND UNTIE ME!

Tifa : O well, before that, let me take your pic.

Dohko : WHAAAAAT! NOO!

Tifa : _takes his pic_ And make the medicine for Oli-chan please.

_To be continued_

**Authoress' notes : Tifa wonders where she got this idea from? Umm, review please, and thank you for reading. Sorry for this and that complaint. Tifa isn't in a good mood right now because of that PAPER! Um… sorry again. u**


	9. Chapter 9

**The crazy authoress' note : Haiya! Lack of ideas, I really lack ideas and I don't know how to write this chapter! But anyway thank you for your reviews, thanks and thanks!**

**Tifa: Oi Milo! The disclaimer!**

**Camus : Milo is not here, he'd rather die than reading the disclaimer here!**

**Tifa : Huh? Really? No no no, Milo can't die, especially in my fanfic!**

**Camus : So be it, he is already dead.**

**Tifa : …… Mu! Can you teleport him here?**

**Mu : Oh okay! _teleports to somewhere and suddenly appears with Milo_**

**Milo : What the –beep-? Why you! MU! I hate you!**

**Shaka : Enough, you coward! We already did that and it's your turn!**

**Milo : Grrr, but I... NO!**

**Tifa : _sighs_ Why does everyone have to act like this?**

**Milo : Because you're crazy!**

**Tifa : Really? O well... huh?**

**Eiji : Hoy hoy?**

**Tifa : Hey! Eiji-chan? Neko-chan sama! XD**

**Eiji : Neko ja nai! Uh... where am I?**

**Tifa : Err, you came to the wrong fic.**

**Milo : So is he your new toy? I hate you!**

**Eiji : Hoy! What did you said? Toy?**

**Shaka : … _whispers to Mu_ I thought he didn't like Tifa...**

**Fuji : Sa..na..**

**Mu : Who are you?**

**Fuji : Eiji no koi.**

**Eiji : Nyah Fuji! I'm not your koi.**

**Tezuka : Indeed, he's mine.**

**Eiji : _blink _Eh!**

**Oishi : No, Eiji is mine!**

**Eiji : Unyah! Why does everyone like being paired up with me?**

**Tifa : Because you're just so adorable! So Milo, could you?...**

**Milo : … This lovely Tifa owns nothing, she doesn't owns me, nor Camus, nor Shaka, nor Mu and etc.**

**Tifa : Ara? And "The Prince of Tennis" is not mine either.**

**Eiji : Help!**

**Tifa : Huh? _sees Oishi, Fuji and Tezuka fighting each other_ O well, enjoy the fic while I stop the fighting. **

_Chapter Nine_

After the western action by Shiryu in the seventh temple, now the bronze saints go all the way up to the eighth one, reaching it in no time. 

Shun : I hate these stairs.

Hyoga : … Just say : this is a training, ok Shun?

Shun : … I hate these stairs and that snake!

Ikki : Funny, I had never heard that you hated snakes, Shun.

Shun : Hmmpff !

Seiya : Doesn't your chain look like a snake too?

Shiryu : Indeed.

Shun : How could you say that? My chain is not a snake!

Ikki : O well, enough of snake thing.

Hyoga : What is the eighth in Chinese zodiac?

Shiryu : Em, I think it's a lamb.

Shun : Lamb? Like cappy?

Hyoga : Bah, who knows?

Seiya : Yeah, who knows what's going on later…

Ikki : All right, here we are!

Shun : Seiya?

Seiya : Come on! _already going in_

Hyoga : _sighs_ Here we go again...

Shiryu : I've got enough of this... _goes in_

Ikki : … I'll wait here…

Hyoga : What? No, you won't. Come on!

Ikki : No way, I had enough of this. I'll go home.

Shun : Oh no, you won't. Come on, nii-chan. _pulls Ikki's ear_

Ikki : Ouch, all right!

Inside the temple…

Ikki : Hey!

Shun : So much smoke here!

Hyoga : Not smoke, it's a cloud.

Shiryu : Cloud? In... errr, the ground?

Seiya : GYAAAAAAHHHHHHH! _dissapears_

Shun : Sei? Where are… WAAAA! _same as Seiya_

Ikki : Shun?

Shiryu : Wait Ikki, don't move until the cloud... I mean, smok... err, fog disappears.

Hyoga : ………

They wait for several seconds, and then little by little the fog begins to disappear.

Shiryu : What? _looks around_ We are at the top of a mountain!

Hyoga : Mountain?

Ikki : Shun! Where are you?

Hyoga : How? How can this be? A mountain inside the temple?

Ikki : Shun?

Shun : Down here!

Ikki : Down? _looks down_ Oh, there you are!

Shun : …… Would you mind coming down here?

Ikki : Okay. _jumps down with the others_

Hyoga : Why? What? Where am I?

Shiryu : … Do you get amnesia or something? We're in the eighth temple here in Sanctuary …

Hyoga : I know, but why is … er, the mountain and... er…

Seiya : Duhh, it hurts, I landed really hard… with my butt... ouch!

Shun : So this should be Scorpio temple then … er, who?

Shiryu : What?

Shun : Who is the guardian... errr... o yeah, Milo!

Milo : Somebody calling me?

Bronzies : Milo?

Milo : Yes, what is it? _appears wearing his Lamb cloth. Well, let's just say it looks like the Capricorn cloth_

Shun : … Nothing strange with your cloth…

Milo : Yeah I know, bless me… that Tifa lacked ideas for my cloth.

Hyoga : So then, can we pass?

Milo : I think you can.

Shiryu : Really?

Milo : … As if you could pass it...

Seiya : As if?

Ikki : What do you mean?

Milo : See behind me?

Ikki : … _sees a huge mountain there_ Hmm, so?

Seiya : We just have to climb that, see? Like this. _quickly climbs the mountain_

Milo : …… _notices that the others wanna climb it too but stops them_ Wait here, he will be back in some minutes.

Just like Milo said, several minutes later, Seiya comes back from behind them.

Seiya : What? You guys are so quick, have you already passed the mountain?

Shun : We didn't move at all, Sei..

Seiya : WHAT!

Milo : … Illusion Sei, illusion.

Seiya : Why didn't you say so!

Milo : You had already climbed that mountain before I could warn you.

Shiryu : ……… _mumble mumble_.

Ikki : So? How can we get out of this?

Milo : How could I know?

Hyoga : Don't you know how to get out of this!

Milo : Actually … no, I don't.

Seiya : Honestly?

Milo : …

Hyoga : Liar, I can see it in your eyes, Milo.

Milo : …Really? Is there anything in my eyes?

Shun : Quit playing like that, now can you tell us how to get out of here?

Milo : _sighs_ All right, first stand here.

Seiya : Here? _pointing at a yellow line on the ground_

Milo : Hm hm. _nods_ Fine, then touch the ground with your hands, and please do not move nor look back, okay?

Shun : I have a bad feeling about this.

Hyoga : Can this method work?

Shiryu : Shun is right. I have a bad feeling about this too.

Ikki : …

Seiya : Well, what can he do to us anyway?

Milo : Well, I can do this… LAMB CRAWL! _move really fast to Seiya's BUTT!_

Seiya : _already flying really high_ GYAHHHHH!

Ikki : WHAT THE! OUCH! _his butt is crawled and he flies fastly_

Shun : … I THOUGHT SO! AEHHHH!

Shiryu : _closes his eyes_ AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Hyoga : _quickly turns back_ WAIT YOU… AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!

Milo : … Ups! Sorry Hyoga, you should not turn like that… luckily for him I hit his stomach, not his… _looks at Hyoga_ What? You're still here, o well, LAMB CRAWL! _suddenly Hyoga disappears and Milo hits a pillar, and his horns get stuck in it!_ What the hell!

Meanwhile… the bronze saints land hard in the other side of the mountain, with their heads this time.

Seiya : _singing_ Twinkle… twinkle… little… star...

Ikki : Mom… I still want that candy.

Shun : … I'm a bird…

Shiryu : Hah… just a bird, I'm a plane!

Hyoga : I see Superman flying around my head, there is one and two and three…

Seiya : Huh? _finally conscious_ Ouch, my head and my butt! Guys, wake up!

Ikki : That Milo! _cursing_

Seiya : Uh? _sweatdrop_

Shun : My butt! _cursing too_

All : SHUN!

Shun : Ups!

Shiryu : Grr! Forget that, come on, we have to go on. I had enough of this, I'll punch that Tifa later!

Shun : …… Dear God, I'm so sorry I've cursed! You can take my life now!

Hyoga : SHUN?

Ikki : Stop that nonsense, come on, let's go.

Back to Milo's situation…

Milo : Grrr, these horns are stuck, damnit! _struggles to realease his horns_

Tifa and the other gold saints : _suddenly appear and see Milo stuck on the pillar _

Saga : Gyahahahaha! A lamb stuck his horns in the pillar!

Milo : $&&$ Stop that laughing, you damnit!

Mu : Are you all right?

Milo : …… you see this? These horns are stuck!

Tifa : Mu? Move from there, I wanna take his pic.

Mu : All right.

Milo : WHAT!

Tifa : _takes his pic_ Okay, poor Milo, stuck in the pillar… mwahahahaha!

Milo : Grrr, this thing must be your work, right?

Tifa : What? _gives Milo an innocent look_

Milo : That Hyoga illusion!

Tifa : _grins_ So what?

Milo : …… _sighs_ First I had to hit their butts, now I'm stuck here.

Tifa : It's not that bad, you know?

Milo : … Fine, could you take my horns out of here? I'm tired.

Tifa : Why should I?

Milo : Please!

Tifa : Okay okay, Shaka, give me that axe!

Shaka : Here.

Milo : Hey, what do you wanna do?

Tifa : Cut those horns.

Milo : GRAHHHH, NO! IF YOU MISS IT YOU'LL CUT MY HEAD!

Tifa : Hem, I've never missed befor. Well, I should ask Thor how to use this axe.

Milo : GACKKK! HELP!

Tifa : Just joking, Milo, just pull your head out of that helmet anyway.

Milo : As if I could!

Tifa : What?

Milo : This helmet is stuck on my head!

Tifa : I see. O well, then we'll use this axe.

Milo : HELPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMEEEEEEE!

_To be continued_

**Authoress' note : I admit that I lacked ideas for this chapter… really. But review please. O yeah, I already stopped the fighting**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authoress : Well, how are you readers? Hehehe, finally it's come to chapter ten! Hurray! Ups! Hehehe, okay, Aiolos-san? Can you? The disclaimer, please? **

Aiolos : Ukiki?

Tifa : Uuh? Hey, the disclaimer!

Aiolos : _sucks his thumb and grabs an apple from nowhere_ Ukiki?

Tifa : Ano ne! Could you please read the disclaimer?

Aiolos ? _looks at the script, then throws it away_

Tifa ? AIOLOS!

Aiolos : Ukiikii ukiki ukikiii kikiki uuki. (This human is crazy.)

Tifa : What did you say?

Aiolos : Kiki kiukiki ukiiiikiii ukikiku. (How can a monkey read the scripts?)

Tifa : You wanna make fun of me, heh?

somebody : Hoy! Give my cloth back!

Tifa : Huh? _realises that there is something strange with the Sagittarius cloth_ HEYYYY, you are a real monkey!

Real Aiolos : That's my cloth. How stupid you are, mistaking me by a monkey!

Tifa : Ohh sorry, ehehehehe! But in this chapter you are the monkey!

Real Aiolos : NO! I will put my Sagittarius cloth instead! Now give my cloth back, monkey! _chases the monkey but it successfully escapes_ HEH!

Tifa : _stops Aiolos_ Stop right there! Read the disclaimer!

Real Aiolos : But my cloth...

Tifa : Forget about that cloth right now. Read the disclaimer!

Saori : _appears from nowhere_ What? That is a gold cloth ! Catch that monkey, you stupid writer! _swinging her Athena staff_

Tifa : Uh-oh! _runs away_

Saori : What are you waiting for? _looks at Aiolos_

Aiolos : Errr, I …

Saori : Catch that monkey, you stupid! _still swinging the staff_

Aiolos : AHHHHHH! _runs away_

Saori : This saint is of no use at all… o well, I'll read the disclaimer: this authoress doesn't own me, mwahahaha! Nobody owns me!

Tifa : looks from behind the door …… Konomi sensei owns her.

Milo : Are you afraid of Saori?

Tifa : No, I will just leave her alone by now. By the way, I'll go out of here.

Milo : Huh? And leave this fic?

Tifa : No! I just want to finish another fic… I'll leave this fic under your control, Milo, but do not mess with it!

Milo : Yes ma'am! So let's begin this fic… yay, I'm in charge!

_Chapter Ten_

Ikki : I hate running all the way up! 

(Milo : and she doesn't like writing these running scenes over and over again)

Seiya : Can you skip it? And say that we already reached the ninth temple?

(Milo : okay)

Hyoga : _sighs_ Finally!

Shun : … I hate this authoress…

Shiryu : Come on, let's just finish this. _then goes in, followed by the others_

Ikki : This temple should be… _looks at Seiya_

Seiya : Hmm, Aiolos.

The bronze saints look around the temple and see many, many plants.

Seiya : Okay… many plant, then what?

(Milo : Hey! You should be surprised!)

Shiryu : Bah, after all we have seen before, this is not surprising.

(Milo : But in this script...)

Seiya : Bah, forget about that, Milo!

(Milo : _sighs_ Fine.)

Shun : Emm, these are tropical plants, so what is the ninth of the Chinese zodiac?

Shiryu : Hmmm, a monkey…

Seiya : A monkey? Ahahahahaha! Aiolos, a monkey? Ukikikikiki ukikiki! _acts like a monkey_

Hyoga : Ehehehehehe! You know, maybe this cloth would fit you too.

Ikki : You mean this monkey here? _pointing at Seiya_ Yes, indeed.

Seiya : Heyy, I'm not a monkey!

Ikki : But you share the same zodiacal sign with him.

Shiryu : Actually he doesn't.

Ikki : Really?

Shiryu : Yes, the counting of the Chinese zodiac is by years, like, if you were born in 1980 then your sign is monkey, if you were born in 1979 is lamb, and so on and on.

Shun : Then I don't share a zodiacal sign with Shaka.

Shiryu : No, you don't.

Shun : …… You all cheated me earlier!

Hyoga : That was because you didn't want to rescue Shaka.

Shun : MEANY ! _runs away and goes in the tropical forest_

Ikki : Wait, Shun!

Hyoga : This is your fault, Shiryu!

Shiryu : WHAT! Who was the one to cheat Shun!

Ikki : Yeah, who?

Shiryu : The two of you! _pointing at Ikki and Hyoga_

Seiya : _sweatdrop_

Suddenly a scream comes from the forest.

Ikki : SHUN? _quickly runs in_ AEH!

Hyoga : HEY! ARE YOU TWO ALL RIGHT? _runs in followed by the others_

Seiya : Huh? What's this? _sees Shun and Ikki struggling with a big plant_

Shun : HELP!

mysterious voice : That is a human eating plant.

Shiryu : Human eating plant? Is there any?

Seiya : Aiolos! Is that you?

Aiolos : AUOOO! _swinging like Tarzan_ Hello, guys... uh-oh! _BAUM! Hits a trunk_ Ouch, my head! _Aiolos is wearing a monkey helmet and monkey tail fastened on his back, and carrying a banana_

Seiya : HOAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHA! _falls down laughing like a mad man_

Shiryu : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _holds his stomach_

Aiolos : Hey! Sto-

Hyoga : Heyyy! Stop laughing! Help them!

Aiolos : _sweatdrop_ Those should have been my words.

Shun : Is this a human eating plant! ARGH! HELP!

Ikki : HEY! COULD YOU PLEASE HELP ME AND FAST!

Shiryu : All right geezzzz! _quickly helps Shun and Ikki along with Hyoga_

Seiya : HOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hyoga : SEIYA! _knocks his head_

Seiya : Ouch! All right! Geez! _he is helping, but steps on a human eating plant's mouth and is captured_ ARGHHH, HELP!

Hyoga : WHAT? Geez… AEH! _unfortunately steps on another human eating plant's mouth_

Shiryu : My gosh! Heyyy Aiolos, can you help them?

Aiolos : _smirks, then eats his banana_

Shiryu : sweatdrops

Shun : … Could you please just CUT THAT DAMN TREE!

The others : _sweatdrop_

Hyoga : Shun? This is not a tree… it is a kind of... errr... bushes.

Shiryu : … Yeah, it doesn't have cambium.

All except for Shiryu and Hyoga : _sweatdrop_

Seiya : Ano… we have an emergency here.

Shun : …Whatever.

Ikki : … I give up working with all these morons…

Aiolos : … Duh! How can people like them become Athena's saints? _shakes his head, but still eats another banana_

Ikki : _stares at Aiolos_ And how can you be a gold saint!

Aiolos : What do you mean by that?

Ikki : Geez, right now you only eat banana! Could you just help me, monkey!

Aiolos : Monkey! Damn you… wait a moment… I'm the monkey…

The others : _huge sweatdrop_

Aiolos : Ah, forget it… _wants to eat another banana but stops_ AEH! _suddenly the human eating plant catches him and another plant's mouth gulps his banana_ Errr... what! My banana!

Shun : Now we finish… ehh? _is released by the plant and sees another mouth doing the same thing_

Ikki : Hey! Is it releasing us?

Seiya : … How can…

Shiryu : … Whatever… come on, let's go… _runs to the tenth temple_

Hyoga : Yuck, I'm covered with phlegm! _runs with the others while cleaning his cloth with his hands_

Aiolos : What! WAIT ! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!

(As the bronzies disappear, the others and I appear, after Tifa had successfully released my head from the helmet. Well, huh? The method? Errr… well… Tifa went to her room and came back bringing baby oil. --u)

Milo : Yo Aiolos!

Aiolia : HOAHAHAHAHAHA, YO BRO! UKIKIKIKI! _acts like a monkey while the other gold saints giggle, some even laugh_

Aiolos : Stop giggling like a girl! HELP ME!

Milo : Fine, fine, let me take your picture first! For Tifa. _takes the pic_

Aiolos : This is the most embarrassing event I've ever taken part in.

Saga : Bah, in the whole Saint Seiya series, you just appear once or twice.

Aiolos : That's not true!

Milo : It's true.

Aiolos : THAT'S NOT-

Aiolia : STOP IT! Can you just help my bro, emm... Milo?

Milo : Sure… it's simple... err, wait… where's that script? _opens the script and reads it_

Aiolos : So you now worry about me? Hmm? Bro? _stares at Aiolia_

Aiolia : Of course I worry about you!

Deathmask : Bah, who was the first one to mimic a monkey?…

Aiolia : All right! I'm sorry. So, Milo?

Milo : All right, emm… there is only one way to release him.

Mu : Cut the plant root?

Milo : No… listen, this is a very dangerous method.

Shaka : Really?

Aiolos : Oh no!

Milo: Well… just toss another banana to the plant, like this. _gives it a banana_

The others : _falling down_

Milo : _laughing like crazy_ That plant only eats bananas, not humans.

Aiolos : _already being released and staring sharply at Milo_ ……

The others : _take more bananas from Aiolos and then throw them at Milo_ THAT IS NOT FUNNY!

Milo : ARGHH! STOP THAT! _tries to avoid several bananas_

_To be continu-_

fans 8968 : WAIT!

Milo : Huh? Who are you?

fans 8968 : I'm a fan who is concerned about Aiolos.

Milo : So? What do you want?

fans 8968 : Why doesn't Aiolos have any stance? I won't accept this, call Tifa!

Tifa : Huh? What happened? _suddenly appears_

Milo : Errr, this person asks why Aiolos doesn't have any stance?

Tifa : Huh? He got his move.

fans 8968: What?

Tifa : He can produce unlimited bananas. u

fans 8968 : ……… Oh, I see.

Tifa : So, can I close this chapter?

fans 8968 : …… Uh, yeah. _eating bananas_

Milo : Can I?

Tifa : Oh, ok

Milo: Hehehe, _to be continued_! Next will be Shura!

Shura : I hate you for imitating my cloth _appears from nowhere and chases Milo with his Excalibur_

Milo : Uh-oh! Easy, Shura! HELPPPPPPPP!

Tifa : …… Oh, well...

_To be continued_

**Tifa : how was it? review please! thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authouress' notes : Finally this fic come to the eleventh chapter! Gomen for the late update! Umm, actually I don't have any ideas for this chapter… and I hope this thing down here can still amuse you… Well, I have uploaded it again… gah, I have mispelled a name, sorry. Ehh… really, ValarSpawn? I have never played that game (Zelda)… I only have PS and PS2. **

Tifa : Disclaimer! Shura!

Shura : No way!

Tifa : Do it or I'll turn you into roast chicken!

Shura : Be it.

Tifa : Really? _takes a flame thrower_

Shura : Uh-oh! Are you serious?

Tifa : What do you think? _grinning_

Shura : Err, this authoress owns nothing.

Tifa : Thanks.

Shura : Why have I acted like a coward? _sighs_

_Chapter Eleven_

So after leaving the monkey's temple, the bronzies go up and up to the tenth one. They run as quick as they can to reach the temple… On the ir way to it… 

Seiya : … Guys?

Shun : What's wrong, Sei?

Seiya : Ano… I'm hungry.

Hyoga : Hmpf… haven't you already eaten enough food before we came here?

Seiya : But that's been several hours ago!

Shiryu : But Seiya? We have only spent four and half hours, and we've passed nine temples. Besides, how could you complain about this? You didn't complain at all when we fought these twelve temples in the anime!

Seiya : Well that was because… our Kurumada sensei gave us food at the end of each episode. So I didn't get hungry.

Ikki : Has he given you that? Why didn't I have it too?

Seiya : Of course you got it! … Ah, wait a moment… I ate that. :3

All : WHAT! _punch Seiya on the face_

Seiya : Oww! What have I done?

All : ………… _running again and feeling really angry_

Seiya : I'm hungry… today I just ate five frying eggs, ten donuts, five hamburgers and five noodles. And I only drank ten glasses of milk

Ikki : Sei…

Seiya : Hm?

Ikki : SHUT UP! _yelling perfectly nearby Seiya's ear_

Seiya : Hey!

Shun : We are here! _afraid that another fight will begin_

Well, after they arrive to the tenth temple…

Shiryu : Okay, now what?

Hyoga : A hen-house? Oh, great!

Ikki : Sei? Did you say you're hungry?

Seiya : Yeah!

Ikki : We are going to make roasted chicken! _run in with Seiya_

Shun : Nii-chan! Seiya!

Hyoga : Roasted chicken?

Shiryu : Wait a moment… the tenth sign of the Chinese zodiac is the chicken…

Hyoga : Do you think what I think?

The three of them : _imagine Ikki and Seiya running and catching a 'chicken', who is Shura, and tying him and then setting fire on him…_ GAH! _stare at each other in horror, then sprint inside_

somebody voice : ARGH!

Hyoga : Did you hear that?

Shun : …… Better go in fast!

After dashing in, they all see a totally different event. It should be Seiya and Ikki chasing the chicken, right? Yes, it is… wait a moment! I said yes? I mean, no it's not. 'Cause what they see is a hundred chickens chasing Ikki and Seiya, yes… some very angry chicken.

Shun : Uhh... I think we don't have to worry about that.

Shiryu : Hmm, you are right.

Hyoga : Who is the guardian? O yeah, Shura, right?

Seiya : ARGH! HELP! _running around the temple_

Ikki : IT'S VERY SCARYING! SHUN, HELP ME! _running while his hands protect his face from the chickens' beaks_

Shun : _sweatdrops_

Hyoga : Did my ears just hear Ikki crying for help?

Shiryu : _looking around, completely ignoring those two_ Where is Shura?

Hyoga : Nevermind, let's just cross this temple.

Shura : Somebody asking about me? _comes out with... err... a big fat chicken costume... errr, sorry, cloth_

Hyoga : ……… A GIANT CHICKEN!

Shun : …… I think if I ever see a cloth more stupid than this one, I'll quit.

Shura : Hey, no one laughed? Good!

Shiryu : Because this is an emergency. Shura, can you stop those chickens?

Shura : I can, but…

Shiryu : But what?

Shura : Uhh...

Shun : _looks at Seiya and his brother who are helpless against 100 or 200 chickens_ Shura, can you? Please?

Shura : Errr, but... errr...

Hyoga : Errr... they will fall unconscious in no time...

Shura : Um...

Shun : Please? _puppy eyes_

Shura : …… Fine…….. _walks away from the main hall, then comes back again with a radio-tape. Turns on the tape, and it begins to play a song_

Shun : _confused_ What's that for?

Hyoga : … Is it that Princess Swan song?

Shiryu : For ballet?

Shura : … _okay, imagine this for yourself : Shura in the big fat chicken cloth… is dancing a ballet called "Princess Swan"…, but Shura dances really really gracefully, _(has he previously met Hyoga?)_ so all of the chickens who are pecking and pecking Seiya and Ikki suddenly stop pecking them and begin to dance with Shura..._

Shun : ……… Okay, nice dance, Shura-san.

Shiryu : _speechless but claps his hands_ …

Hyoga : Um… not very graceful but it's ok, I guess… _claps his hands_

Shun : _turns around and walks directly towards his nissan_ … Are you all right, nissan?

Ikki : _coughing some feathers out of his mouth_ I'm … _coughes some more feathers_ fine… _coughes even more feathers_

Hyoga : Seiya? Are you all right? _yelling_

Seiya : ……

Shiryu : Has he fainted again?

Hyoga : … I think so.

Seiya : Whom saum em fumm? (Who said I've fainted?)

Hyoga : What did he said?

Seiya : Them arum som manm fem insem mu mum! (There are so many feathers inside my mouth!)

Shiryu ?? Who knows?

Ikki : _coughes some more feathers_ All right, _coughes more feathers_ let's get out of here _coughes some more feathers_ NOW! _because of his shout, all chickens stare sharply at him and Ikki, feeling their gaze, runs away and fast!_

Shun : Matee nissan? _runs after him_

Shiryu : Hmm, I think he's got chickenphobia... uh... ja ne Shura, and thank you! _runs after them_

Seiya : Hum! Whum bum mum mumm! (Hey! What about my mouth!)

Hyoga : _grabs Seiya's collar and drags him out_ Come on. Oh yeah, thanks Shura! Err... Seiya, you'd better spill out those feathers…

After they blah blah you know what happens next…

Tifa : Yo!

Shura : … Girls! Peck that authoress!

Tifa : Huh? What? Hey, I haven't done anything! _being chased by… ano, 200 chickens_

Shura : Now I should take off this stupid cloth……hey! _hindered by several gold saints, let's say Monkey and Tiger _(the one with the red eyes)

Aiolos : No, you shouldn't. Not until she has taken your pic and they have defeated the twelve saints and met Saori-sama.

Saga : Yeah, it is not fair that you run away!

Shura : Grrr, no way! You traitor!

Milo : Hmm... _looks at Tifa who is being chased_ I think it will take her some time to get rid of those chickens...

Shaka : Hmm... _moves fast and takes Tifa's camera_ Well, let me do it anyway.

Mu : Well, smile Shura!

Shura : TRAITOR!

Sound of clicking…

_To be continued_

**Authoress' notes : Gee, only 2 zodiacal signs left... should we finish all the fun here? **

Camus & Aphrodite : Yes!

Tifa : Oh, my... Well, review please. I should find some ideas for Camus, and fast! O yeah! Thank you for the idea of Camus as a Siberian dog (some of my friends had already suggested that). I'll think about it. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Authoress' notes : Well, well... twelve! _sighs_ Kind of sad that this fic has to end soon. But anyway, I love making fun of them. Mwahahaha! Oh, nevermind… Don't sue me Kurumada sensei! **

Tifa : Well… Camus! Where are you?

Vane : He is gone. _looks about_

Tifa : Vane-chan! You're here!

Vane : Hehe!

Tifa : …Vane, have you hidden Camus?

Vane : Huh? Um... have I?

Tifa : Vane!

Vane : Fine… Camus, get out from my Torture Room!

Camus : NO!

Vane : Well, she needs you right now…

Tifa : Camus! Don't act like a chicken! That's Shura's part!

Shura : WHAT! CHICKEN PECK!

Tifa : Uh-oh! _runs away  
_  
Vane : Hmm... oh, well... Camus! The disclaimer!

Camus : sighs Tifa owns nothing and Vane wishes she owned me.

Vane : Yup!

_Chapter Twelve_

For the eleventh time! Running scene! Why did Kurumada sensei build so many ladders? 

Seiya : Em hamm thimm! (I hate this!)

Hyoga : For the hundredth time, Seiya! Spill out those feathers!

Ikki : Easy _coughs _to say... _coughes some more feathers out_

Shiryu : Gee, how many feathers did you swallow?

Shun : I think it's enough to stuff a pillow.

Hyoga : Yup, here is a pillow. _carries a pillow_

Shiryu : Hah! Where did you get that!

Hyoga : From Seiya's mouth…

Shun : Euww…

Seiya : Aahhh, finally I can talk!

Shiryu : … Just toss that pillow away, it smells.

Hyoga : Hm hm. _tosses the pillow away_

Ikki : …

Shun : Nichan, are you all right?

Ikki : I'm fine, no feathers anymore.

Hyoga : The eleventh temple is my sensei's temple.

Shiryu : Yup, a dog.

Hyoga : How dare you!

Shiryu : Whahh?

Hyoga : How dare you call my sensei a dog? You- ! _ready to punch Shiryu_

Shun : Wait, Hyoga!

Ikki : Baka! He meant his zodiacal sign!

Hyoga : … Really?

Shiryu : Geez, hear me out!

Hyoga : … Sorry…

Shun : … Well, here we are…

The bronzies finally make their way to the … dog house… you know? A dog house, a big one… There is a bone-shaped banner stuck above the door… and the word 'CAMUS' written on it.

Hyoga : _sweatdrop_ …

Shun : … In my imagination…

Shiryu : …

Seiya : Yes?

Shun : …Nevermind.

Ikki : Shun?

Shun : Nevermind.

Seiya : Let's go. _walks in_

Inside the dog house…

Hyoga : Sensei! Are you in?

Seiya : _grinning_ Bark, bark, bark!

Ikki : Hehehe!

Shiryu : Sei?

Hyoga : _staring sharply at Seiya_ Sensei!

Camus : I HEARD THAT! JUST WAIT A MINUTE!

Hyoga : ……

Camus : What! _walks out wearing a cloth with a dog-shaped helmet, and of course a dog tail_

Seiya : Gee…

Hyoga : Wow, that's cool!

Camus : What's cool?

Ikki : Not bad.

Camus : Thank you, but... Seiya?

Seiya ?

Camus : I'll kill you unless you bark!

Seiya : No way!

Hyoga : But you have just barked.

Camus : Fine… KILLER FANG!

Seiya : Arggggggghhhhhhhhh! _runs away in panic_

Hyoga : SENSEI!

So here they are, running in circles. Seiya being chased by Camus, while Camus is chased by Hyoga, and Hyoga… chased by Seiya.

Shiryu : Oh my…

Shun : …

Ikki : Well... Can we leave?

Shiryu : Now?

Shun : What about them?

Ikki : _smirks_

Seiya : HELP!

Shun : … ARGH! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!

Shiryu : Shun?

Shun : CAMUS! OSUWARI! (SIT DOWN!)

Camus : Why the hell would I ARGH! WHAT THE _sits down in front of Shun_

Shun : Good dog! _pats Camus' head_

Seiya : _blinks_

Shiryu : _sweatdrops_

Ikki : O.o

Hyoga : _more sweatdrops_

Camus : Why you...

Shun : Osuwari!

Camus : Ouch! _sits down_

Shun : _takes a stick_ Catch it! _throws it off_

Camus : Wha! _chases the stick, catches it and takes it back to Shun_

Shun : Thank you, good dog! _pats his head again_

Seiya : Hey, that sounds funny! _takes the stick_ Hey here! _throws the stick_

Camus : … _bites Seiya's hand_

Seiya : OUCH!

Hyoga: Why?

Shun : Well, a good dog shouldn't obey anyone but his master.

Camus : Hell!

Shun : …Osuwari …

Camus : Ouch! _sighs_

Shun : Lay down!

Camus : … _does as he is told_

Shun : Wait here! Come on, let's go!

Seiya : Not fair!

Ikki : Come on! _drags Seiya out_

After the bronzies leave, Vane and the other Gold Saints come in. Amazingly, Shura too. (Wasn't he chasing Tifa?)

Vane : My Camus! _hugs him_

Camus : … Do you know what? I should kill that authoress!

Vane : Oh my Camus, that is not nice!

Camus : Be it, where is she!

Vane : Camus? …Osuwari!

Camus : Hah, I won't ouch! _sits down_

Milo : Well, Camus, our authoress can control us here. _smirks_

Camus : … _grumbles_

Vane : Smile, Camus!

Camus : ……

Vane : Camus? I'll feed you with dog food!

Camus : … _glares_

Vane : … Fine… Milo? Tickle him!

Camus : Wait... no!

Milo : _smirks and begins tickling Camus_

Camus : Gyahahaha! Mi-lo! Hahaha! Traitor!

Vane : Milo? Smile! _takes a picture_

Milo : _smiles innocently and goes on tickling Camus_

_To be continued_

**Tifa : One more! One Chinese sign left! Review please! And ARGH! I don't know what to do with this piglet!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authoress' notes : Today, I want to say thank you to Vane-chan! She's a very good friend, she was the first one to encourage me to write a fanfic. If it wasn't for her, maybe I wouldn't have written this stupid thing, hehe:D Million thanks, Vane-chan! And my friends from the forum Areiopagos - Saint Seiya: Anita, Lyre, Ita-chan and Nemui. They are all great authoresses! Thanks! And my two brothers, hehehehe, thanks for the ideas bro! And of course, to all reviewers and all readers, thank you very much! Ah yeah, this is the last part of The Chinese Zodiac. Hope you'll enjoy the fic and maybe I'll see you all in the future. And thank you for spending your time reading my fic. Thanks, I love you all!**

**Tifa : …**

**Milo : What has happened?**

**Tifa : Nothing, I'm kinda sad for this fic will be over soon.**

**Milo : Well… I'm very happy that this fic will end soon!**

**Tifa : What? How can you! … Hah! Don't worry, I'll have another idea to put you guys to the torture, mwahahaha!**

**Milo : This authoress is crazy! _runs away_**

**Tifa : Yoo-hoo! Oii! Piglet, come out here!**

**Aphrodite : I'll kill you!**

**Tifa : Eck! Beforeyoudothatdisclaimer!**

**Aphrodite : Grrr… this authoress owns nothing! This belongs to Kurumada sensei! _searching for Tifa, but it's too late, she is already gone!_ Gah! I hate her!**

_Final Chapter_

Running scene… again…

Seiya : Hah! Finally the last one!

Shiryu : Yeah, now we can deal with whoever behind this stupid fic.

Ikki : I'll kill them!

Shun : Nii-chan, that means you'll have to kill Saori-sama.

Hyoga : I have had enough of this!

Shun : … Seems like everybody has already reached the highest level…

Shiryu : What level?

Seiya : We're here!

In front of them, a normal temple…

Seiya : _smirks _I thought this temple would become a wooden house.

Shiryu : Emm, with so much mud?

Ikki : And garbage?

Shun : Garbage?

Hyoga : Well… pigs eat garbage…

Shun : Ugh! _feels disgusted_… I'm going out of here…

Ikki : Wait! Don't you run, Shun!

Hyoga : This thing will be over soon!

Seiya : Yeah, don't run!

Shiryu : Come on!

Shun : GAH! NOT WITH THE GARBAGE! I HATE THAT!

Ikki: _sweatdrop_Shun… come on, _drags Shun in_

Inside the temple… there are mud, forest and a straw house.

Shun : … I think I know where this leads to…

Ikki : … Three little pigs?

Hyoga : Three? There's only one Pisces saint, right?

Seiya : That sissy?

voice from behind : I'm not a sissy! You… big bad wolf!

Shiryu : So… where are the villains?

Seiya : In three little pigs… we should make each house go down.

Shun : And the ending, that bad wolf could not destroy the third house, and he was 'cooked' almost dead…

Seiya : WHAT? HE'LL COOK US?

Aphrodite : That's right!

Suddenly… the floor under their feet opens…

Seiya : AEHHH!

Shun : AHH!

Ikki : WHAT THE!

Shiryu : EEEEEHH!

Hyoga : GGGGGAAAAAAAHHH!

All of them fall down, and after several seconds, SPLASH!

Shun : Gah! What is this?

Shiryu : We're in the water.

Hyoga : What's this?

Ikki : Hmm…

Seiya : Hey! It's warm…

Shun : … _tastes the water_ This water… is salty…

Hyoga : …… Have we reached the sea or something?

Shiryu : Ano… minna…

Ikki : … Why does the water taste like this?

Shiryu : I think I know why! _takes something from the water and… it's a carrot_

Shun : HA?

Hyoga : What's that?

Seiya : Yum, I think this tastes good!

Ikki : _punches Seiya's head_ It is not time to eat!

Suddenly Aphrodite appears. He looks like a very big pig… with a big … spoon?

Aphrodite : Well! Lunchtime!

Ikki : Wait a moment!

Shun : The pigs didn't eat the wolf!

Seiya : Are we the wolves?

Shiryu : … Maybe…

Hyoga : We are in a pot, right?

Aphrodite : Mwahahahahahaha! _stirs the water with the spoon_ Lalala, must add some salt... no… it's too salty, pepper. That's right! Then an onion…

Hyoga : I think he has gone insane…

Shun : … From the beautiful Pisces to the ugly pig…

Aphrodite : Silence! How dares this Saori give me such a position! A PIG! PIG! ARGHHHHHHHH!

Ikki : … Yeah, he's already extremely crazy.

Shiryu : It is not time to talk about junk! Come on, we have to get out of here!

Ikki : Why? This warm water pleased me.

Hyoga : It's hot! Can we get out?

Seiya : Tastes good! Yum…_swimming around the pot_

Shun : Yuck!

Hyoga : That's it! Diamond Dust! _launches his attack_

Shun : WAIT!

After the water has frozen…

Hyoga : That's better!

Shiryu : Ashoo!

Ikki : _can't talk…frozen like a human statue_

Seiya : Mumble mumble... _since Seiya was swimming before, he has been caught under the frozen water_ Com yomm lemmm meee uuuuu? (Could you let me out?) _knocking the thick ice above him_

Aphrodite : Oh no! My soup! How dare you! Big wolf!

Shiryu : That's it! _looks at a big fork hanging from the ceiling, jumps out of the pot and takes it_ Mwahaha, it's time to eat the pig!

Aphrodite : Ow yeah! _takes a big knife that hung from the ceiling_ Come on, big wolf!

Shiryu : On guard!

So… the battle begins… Do you know the Three Musketeers? Yeah, just like that battle. Meanwhile Shun tries to free his brother from his frozen statue condition.

Shun : Poor ni-chan… _tries to pull the ice statue_

Hyoga : _looks down at the thick ice_ How are you doing down there, Seiya?

Seiya : _gives Hyoga an evil glare_ Mumble mumble...

After several minutes fighting with all his might, Aphrodite swings the big knife and makes Shiryu's fork fly away. And the flying fork lands exactly in front of Hyoga.

Hyoga : ARGH! _looks at the fork_

Seiya : Serves you right!

Aphrodite : Hah! Die! _lifts his knife and gets ready to slice Shiryu_

Shiryu : Oh no! _closes his eyes, but... nothing happens_

Aphrodite : _becomes an ice statue_

Shiryu : … I should thank you this time, Hyoga…

Hyoga : _shrugs_ Come on, let's go.

As usual… this Tifa and her tortured saints appears.

Tifa : Well, a beautiful ice statue… _takes a pic_

Camus : … Now what?

Milo : Carve him out?

Tifa : Don't worry… wait a moment! Now you all just stand beside him.

Mu : WHAT?

Tifa : As I said earlier… I want you all in one pic!

Gold saints : _knowing it's no use to argue with Tifa… do as she says_

Tifa : Thank you! _takes a pic _Now this'll be over soon… just go upstairs and meet Saori… ah, before that... _uses a laser beam and breaks the statue_ Bye bye! _dissapears_

Gold saints : …

Finally Seiya & co. reach Athena's temple…

Seiya : Saori-san?

Saori : Hm, well… only six hours, I see…

Shun : … _looks at Shion who is laying on the floor with just, say, three or four swollen parts on his head_ What happened to him?

Saori : Nothing…

The gold saints appear…

Aphrodite : ASHOO!

Mu : … So, Saori-sama…

Milo : We are not wearing these things anymore, right?

Shaka : Athena…

Saori : _looks at their faces _Well… yes... I keep my promise.

Gold saints : YEAH! _some of them are even jumping around_

Shion : Ugh! _finally awake_ What? _looks at Seiya, co. and his fellow gold saints_ So.. it's over?

Saori : Well… yes. _nods _Wait a moment! On second thought… if the Chinese zodiac couldn't stop them, maybe another zodiac could… hm, and I won't be bored anymore… how about the Egyptian zodiac?

All : _look at Saori and…_ That's it!

Shion : Does anyone have a box?

Milo : I have a rope!

Mu : … I have a stamp!

Shaka : Here! Black garment! For her mouth!

Alderbaran : Red garment!

Camus : Can I turn her into an ice statue?

Aphrodite : ASHOO! YOU CAN!

Shura : A box!

So all of them work together to tie Saori up, close her mouth and eyes! They ignore the yelling and put her into a big box. Tie the box, stamp it with the words "TO TIMBUKTU" and…

THE END!

**Tifa : Well… that's it! I have finished my first multiple-chapter fic. Thank you for reading, and thank you for reviewing. Maybe I'll write again if I have another idea… Egyptian Zodiac? **

**Milo : NO!**

**Tifa : Oh, hi Milo!**

**Milo : Just get out of here! Move on to another anime, like... umm... Tenipuri!**

**Tifa : Already have done it. -.-U**

**Milo : GAH!**

**Tifa : Hm, another idea… should find another idea…**

Meanwhile…

Saori : _inside the box_ WHAT HAVE I DONE!


End file.
